A Light to the House of Fëanor
by Aralinn
Summary: Born on the shores of the Forochel, Aeroniel is the only child of Maglor and Elarinya, princess of the Avari of Dorwinion. Gifted by her strong and ancient blood lines, she is the light to the house of Fëanor, and the chance of redemption to a fallen house. She must face the growing evil of Middle Earth and the prejudice of the past to become the light she was born to be.
1. Castles in the Sand

Chapter 1

Castle in the Sand

S.A. 570

'_Now the sun is sleeping _

_And the moon shines overhead _

_Come magic creatures creeping _

_Around your little bed _

_But be not afraid my child _

_For you are their creator _

_Out of your dreams they're styled _

_As beautiful as their maker _

_They dance about on silent feet _

_As lightly as a feather _

_In rhythm with the unheard beat _

_Then bowing all together _

_And all the while I watch you _

_Amazed by your perfection _

_No length I wouldn't go to _

_To give you my protection _

_I wonder if you know _

_How much you mean to me? _

_This love that through me flows _

_Is deeper than the sea _

_I soar every time you smile _

_And worry whenever you cry _

_So here I shall stay awhile _

_Just to be by your side _

_But all too soon the dawn arrives _

_And hence the spell is breaking _

_Your creature friends must say goodbye _

_Before you are awaking _

_One final dance and then they're gone _

_Beyond this world once more _

_The echo of their parting song_

_Now fades out through the door _

_Yet in their wake, birds start to sing _

_To ease you from sleep _

_So delay no more my young sweetling _

_The world is at your feet'_

Elarinya's voice drifted off as she ran her fingers through her daughter's dark hair as she leaned back against Maglor's chest. The sun, low in the sky, casting its last rays of light across the land, the wind causing shadows to dance upon the ground.

"Maglor, how do we help her?" She whispered, closing her eyes. Aeroniel was now in her twentieth year, and they had been long years for everyone. She grew both physically and mentally as she should. Every day she grew stronger, grew smarter. She could speak the native language of the Lossoth, Avarin, common tongue, and Quenya. But she could not read and could not write. She was not blind, but she also did not see the ways others did, and she struggled to describe how she did see, but she could not. It frustrated her, it frustrated them.

Kissing her lightly on her head, he replied, "I do not know." He wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in the sweet rich scent of her. Maglor could not help but think this was punishment for his sins. The Valar had allowed him to love, given him a greater gift than he could ever repay, but they hurt his daughter. Day by day his resentment grew, his hate and anguish returning. Why would they punish his daughter? She was innocent of the crimes of her father, she did not deserve the fate bestowed upon her. How would she survive, how could she be happy in such a world? Never would she see the tender buds of spring, watch them bloom as the harsh winter winds leave. She will never see the snow that covers the ground in winter, sparkling in the sun, nor the birds and animals that roam the land. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he held his family close.

…

The next morning, they were on the beach, letting Aeroniel play in the sea and sand. After the frustration of the day before, they wanted her to feel like a normal child. She played contentedly along the shore, building a castle from the sand. Elarinya and Maglor watched from their blanket further up the beach, taking in joy in the rare time of peace their daughter found.

Her little voice broke their revere as they watched her bound back to them. It was not uncommon for her to do so. While she was quite an independent elfling, she also clung to them from her insecurities. Her moods could shift like the tide depending on her surroundings. Aeroniel flung herself into her father's arms.

"What is it my little one?" He chuckled as he ruffled her hair, her little arms gripped his legs tightly.

"There are strange people on the cliff." Came her muffled reply as she buried her head in his chest.

They both froze, bodies tensing. Looking up, they saw of whom their daughter spoke, only they were not people, the Valar had come. Standing, Maglor lifted his daughter in his arms and offered his hand to his mate. Together, they stood a united front as the Valar descended upon them.

They bowed their heads as the Valar stopped before them. Aeroniel, curiosity getting the better of her, removed her head from her father's chest and looked at the strange people before her. They stood near eight feet tall at least, they dwarfed her father, of whom she thought of as a mountain. But that was all she could make out. Colors danced before her eyes shooting out from their outline, disrupting the area around them. She scrunched her forehead, angry and frustrated.

Oromë spoke, his voice just as Elarinya remembered it from so long ago. "Much anger and resentment I sense." He paused and Maglor opened his mouth to speak, but the Vala held up a hand, silencing him before he even began. "You believe your daughter's sight is a punishment for your sins, Maglor son of Fëanor."

Elarinya jerked her head up to look at her mate, seeing the truth in his eyes that he never voiced. She kept her hurt to herself, knowing he saw it in her eyes.

"She is not blind and there is nothing wrong with her eyes, she just does not see the world as the rest." He gently cupped the elfling's cheek, studying her intently. "She sees energy fields and auras." He removed his hand, "She just needs to learn how to see and she will be unstoppable."

"Tell me Aeroniel, how do you know who your parents amongst the others?"

She furrowed her brow thinking about the question the strange man asked. Not sure how to answer, she had never thought about it before. She just knew them, they stood out to her. She Looked at her parents, noting the differences. Their forms were clearly defined to her eyes. The shape of their bodies flashed before her eyes as a silvery-grey, the energy their souls put out radiated around them.

"I see them as silver-grey figures, but there is light that streams from them, separating them from everything else. Adar, he surrounded in dark murky red that is streaked with forest green most of the time. Naneth, she is a mix of light yellow and green."

"And you see that clearly?" Oromë asked.

"Yes."

"How do you see me?"

"I cannot, your shape is fuzzy, and colors are jumping all around ... you make my head hurt." She replied with the honesty only a child could. The Valar smiled.

"Do not focus on the colors, focus on me, my whole body. Notice whatever arises, but do not focus on it, just take it in as it comes."

Aeroniel did as she was told, watching in awe as the colors died down, wrapping themselves around the form before her as he became clear. Like with her parents, "You are clear, surrounded in green and purple, with streaks of all other colors seeping through."

"Very good my child, no more lessons for today, go finish your castle."

She wasted no time in obeying, rushing from her father's arms to go practice her new-found ability. While her parents stared after her in amazement.

"How did you know how to teach her to see?" Elarinya asked, unable to tear her gaze away from her daughter.

"Because it is how I see being the huntsman of the Valar and Tulkas the champion. By seeing the energy of all living things, we have the ability to predict the movements of everything from the greatest foe to the smallest leaf blowing in the wind and the ants upon the ground. The energy is ever changing as one's thoughts or by the action of others. Should I decide to raise my arm, my energy changes, there is a shift in that energy before I ever move my arm."

"Why does she have to see this way? Why can she not be normal?" Elarinya cried.

The Valar regarded her solemnly. "You, Elarinya of the Avari come from strong and ancient blood, already you are gifted with animals, binding them to you, able to see through thier eyes. You are the Princess to the Avari and your mate, though in exile, is a Prince of the Noldor and also of the strongest elven blood. You were bound to have exceptional children. Your daughter will be, and is your redemption Maglor, son of Fëanor."

He turned to face Maglor, "We were never deaf to your cries son of Fëanor. Great and many are your sins, but never were you forsaken, you were made for one another and your daughter could be one of the greatest among elves."

"Upon her majority she will inherit your gift Elarinya and another unique to herself. There is darkness brewing again in Middle Earth, Sauron is gaining strength, and will soon look to finish his master's work. Soon, his darkness will be felt even in the most remote reaches. There are few who know his evils better and those of his predecessor."

"Are you telling us the fate of Middle Earth will rest in our daughter's hands?" Maglor asked, both awed and angry as he watched his daughter build her castle. How could they ask such of an elfling? Even though he knew she would not stay that way forever.

"Not solely, but she plays a large role, without her, much could be lost...with her, many can be saved." Tulkas finally spoke, "Which is why we have come. To bring hope and knowledge. Do not fear for your daughter, for she shall be well prepared for what is to come, and for her destiny. It will not be an easy road, though rarely is anything in life worth obtaining," He added, eyeing them knowingly.

"On her fiftieth birthday, we shall return. We shall teach her all she needs to know. Your oaths to not again pick up a sword were heard, and we will not ask that you break them. I will teach her the ways of war and battle and Oromë of the hunt. You will continue to teach her the ways of the world and the things to hold most dear." Tulkas informed them as they began to fade from view.

Maglor pulled Elarinya close to him, holding her close as they watched Aeroniel continue her castle, obliviously to how close she was to losing her innocence. Silent tears glistened on their cheeks as Maglor's voice rose in song, drifting along the waves.

'_For all of our toil, all of our plans  
Castles are built in the sand  
And after the storm, after the waves  
Together we'll build it again_

_It's not for the castle, not for the sand  
Not for the view from sea to land  
It's for a smile that you can bring  
It's just to build a beautiful thing_

_The hurricane came just in a day  
The life that we knew washed away  
I watched as my hopes disappeared in the sand  
Until I saw one outstretched hand_

_It's not for the castle, not for the sand  
Not for the view from sea to land  
It's for the people, the care you can bring  
It's just to build a beautiful thing_

_As much as I've mourned possessions that passed  
Castles may not always last  
Built for the process, not for forever  
Built for the love we're building together_

_It's not for the castle, not for the sand  
Not for the view from sea to land  
It's for the people, the care you can bring  
To live is to build a beautiful thing.'_

A/N: The first credit goes to artist Eurielle The Magic Lullaby and the second song is credited to Muriel Anderson Castles in the Sand.

Also, previously, this had be part of my other story, Call of the Sea, however, I had always planned for it to be a Novella and after much debate, decided that Aeroniel deserved her our story and her past up to the LOTR. Please R&R! I love to hear your thoughts and opinions!


	2. Upheaval

Chapter 2

Upheaval

S.A. 650

She pivoted lightly on her feet, spinning around as her opponent swung down his long sword. Bringing up her twin blades, she caught the sword between them as it hovered over her head. Pushing against him, she gave herself time to break free from the swords embrace, she saw the flicker of movement, a shift in the color around him, shoot to his left and she instinctively went right, dropping low as she kicked out, catching the armored knee, buckling it. Leaping into the air, she flipped over her challenger, landing lightly on her feet, pointing both blades at the pale neck.

"Do you yield?" she asked, breathing hard. This round had lasted hours, and she was exhausted. All she wanted was to collapse on the ground, though she knew her mentor would not look kindly on such behavior.

"I yield." The voice replied tersely.

Sighing in relief, she left her knives drop, and a smile form on her face. However, she dropped her guard too soon, and before she knew it, she was on her back in the sand, feeling the air swoosh from her lungs.

"What was that for?" She huffed, staring into the sharp eyes of Tulkas.

"Winning," He stated, finally smiling as he offered her a hand up, "And letting your guard down."

"You could have let me enjoy the moment," Aeroniel retorted, picking up her discarded weapons.

"I am Champion of the Valar and have just been bested by my pupil, an elf pupil no less, that was never going to happen," He stood, eyeing the young elleth before him, arms crossed over his chest. Though he would never say, he was proud of their little prodigy. Very few had ever come close to beating the vala, and ever fewer of those were elves. He was not one to let his pride go, even for Aeroniel, whom he had trained as his own daily for the last fifty years with Oromë. She had taken to the training like a child to candy. But now there was nothing left they could teach her. "Come, let us return to your parents."

Smiling, knowing she had made him proud, his slip of a smile earlier had given him away, she let her body shift, feeling the familiar and welcome sensation tingle through her body. Her body grew and lengthened, until a large midnight black cat, flecked with red stood on the beach in her place. Flicking her tail, she took off down the beach, feeling her powerful muscles propel her forward. Soon Nahar raced beside her, sand flying behind his hooves. Shaking his mane, the grand steed took the lead, testing the shifter that was almost as large as he. She answered in kind, matching him stride for stride, joy surging through her.

...

Aeroniel found herself sitting on the cliffs, watching as the sun set over the sea, wishing she could see the colors she heard her mother speak of, the bands of purple, pink, and yellow. Instead she saw the great yellow orb melting behind a silver-grey sky, giant bands of energy streaking from its outer bands that mixed with the hues of blue emitting from the sea. She watched the current flow to and from the shore, seeing the change in direction before it ever actually occurred. From below the surface, ripples of energy disrupted the ebb and flow as fish chased their next meal. She watched the golden energy of the sand, anticipating its movement down the shore as the gentle wind blew. Each individual grain, leaving its own trail. It was, she supposed, beautiful in its own way.

Energy pulsed in her peripheral as a familiar aura came near, multiple auras. Her parents and the two vala. She was so accustomed to their energy flow, she now only noticed intense spikes from emotions, their bodies colored in a paler shade of their typical hues versus seemingly grey. While she could not discern emotions from the auras, that was not one of her abilities, just to see and predict its energy, spears of colors sprung from all four and Aeroniel knew she was not going to like whatever news they bore. She did not need to be psychic to understand her world was about to drastically change. Keeping her eyes on the horizon, she waited for them to speak.

Oromë finally broke the silence, "There is nothing left for us to teach you child. It seems the pupil has surpassed her tutors." As he said this, he threw a look to Tulkas, the other Vala glaring at him through narrowed eyes. "You have mastered tracking and hunting under my instruction and through Tulkas have mastered every weapon we have put in your hands. Your parents have taught you their languages and vastly different cultures and the evils that plague our world. Nothing have we kept from you, even the past that many wish forgotten and erased."

Aeroniel nodded her understanding. Since the day in her twentieth year when the Vala first appeared, she knew she had been born with a purpose, that she was meant for greater things than the simple life of the Lossoth people. Her parents then held nothing back, she knew of their past, the demons that haunted them, and the scrutiny she would face out in the world. What her purpose was, she did not know, the Valar were not forthcoming on such information. Now that her training was complete, she knew they would leave, but a knot formed in the pit of her stomach, uncertain what that meant for her. Her world was going to be in turmoil.

"When do you leave?" She asked, watching a large faint energy source in the distance, as it created a large ripple on the ocean surface.

"We leave tonight," he replied, pausing, "The others in a month."

Her head jerked around, "The others?" she questioned, jumping from her seated position and eyeing those around her.

Movement caught her to her right, turning she watched her Naneth reach out for her, she pulled out of her reach before her arm ever moved. Realization was finally striking—her parents were leaving.

"My darling Aeroniel," Elarinya pleaded, "Please understand…"

"You are leaving me," She accused, backing away from them, "Abandoning me."

"We have been offered a place in Valinor, a fantasy I never believed open to me," Maglor stated, his voice breaking, "We are going to be given a place in Mandos' Hall, where are souls can heal. There will never be another chance for us to reach the Undying Lands."

Tears were streaming down her face as she turned to run, but not before, strong hands gripped her wrist, pulling her into a hard chest. Had she wanted to, she could have broken free, run away, but she did not want to. She wanted to break down, wanted her father to hold her as she tried to understand how her world was falling apart.

Her parent's voice rose up around her as she cried in their arms.

'_I know it's all you've got to just, be strong  
And it's a fight just to keep it together,  
I know you think, that you are too far gone  
But hope is never lost  
Hope is never lost_

_Hold on, don't let go  
Hold on, don't let go_

_Just take, one step, closer  
Put one foot in front of the other  
You' will get through this  
Just follow the light in the darkness  
You will be ok_

_I know your heart is heavy from this moment  
Just remember that you're a fighter,  
You never know just what tomorrow holds  
And you are stronger than you know  
Stronger than you know_

_Hold on, don't let go  
Hold on, don't let go_

_Just take, one step, closer  
Put one foot in front of the other  
You will get through this  
Just follow the light in the darkness  
One step, closer  
Put one foot in front of the other  
You will get through this  
Just follow the light in the darkness  
You are going to be alright_

_And when the night, is closing in  
Don't give up and don't give in  
This won't last, it's not the end, it's not the end  
You're gonna be ok  
When the night, is closing in  
Don't give up and don't give in  
This will not last, it's not the end, it's not the end  
You are going to be alright.'_

_..._

She stood locked in an embrace with her parents, the waves crashing around their feet. Her heart ached, for their loss. Standing their, she knew they had to leave, knew that otherwise she would never forgive herself for keeping them from Valinor. If they stayed with her, forever would they left to wander the world as it moved on around them. Could she deny them this blessing? Aeroniel knew she could not. She remembered the whispered conversations at night when they thought she was asleep-her father telling her mother about the many wonders and beauty, she remembered the wistful tone as he relieved his regrets. No, she would let them go, she had no other choice she could live with.

And so she stood like stone, next to Veryan, hand clasped tightly in his as tears rolled down her face as she watched her parents sail away with the Valar to find their peace in Mandos' Halls as she would try to find hers here. Quietly, she lifted her voice in song.

_'Put your faith in what you most believe in_  
_Two worlds, one family_  
_Trust your heart_  
_Let fate decide_  
_To guide these lies we see_

_A paradise untouched by man_  
_Within this worlds blessed with love_  
_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Softly tread the sand below your feed now_

_Two worlds, one family_  
_Trust your heart_  
_Let fate decide_  
_To guide these lives we see_

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_  
_Only love can enter here_  
_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Raise your head up_  
_Lift high the load_  
_Take strength from those that need you_  
_Build high the walls_  
_Build strong the beams_  
_A new life is waiting_  
_But danger's no stranger here_

_Somewhere something is calling for you_  
_Two worlds, one family_  
_Trust your heart_  
_Let fate decide _

_To guide these lives we see.'_

As her voiced faded and the ships but distant specs on the horizon, Aeroniel turned, burying her face into Veryan's chest as she cried.

* * *

_Song credit to Brian and Jenn Johnson and Phil Collins_


	3. The Past Remembers

Chapter 3

The Past Remembers

Veryan rode just slightly ahead of Aeroniel. She was normally a quiet elleth, but now, she was almost a mute. He had not liked the choice her parents made in telling their daughter of their decision. While strong and fierce, underneath her roughened exterior the young elf princess felt much. Though, how could she not? Both her parents felt emotions deeply, though they were rare to show it. Her father placed himself in exile and her mother fled her people and now they flee these shores for a chance at peace, their emotions slowly eating away at them.

He missed Elarinya, she was the child he never had, and his heart broke to watch her, and his lifelong friends leave, however, it was not yet enough to make him leave Middle Earth. Something nagged at the back of his mind—he was needed yet here. Aeroniel needed him. She was probably the deadliest warrior Middle-Earth has seen in many years, possibly ever, beyond the Valar themselves, but she was not a leader, and she was not trusting.

Whatever her fate, she needed to learn who to trust and when not to follow. These things could not be taught and learned with the Lossoth. Never had Aeroniel had reason not to trust someone, and the abrupt loss of her parents had stripped something from her. She felt abandoned and betrayed, underneath it all she was afraid, and because of this Veryan could not leave her. He would travel with her across Middle-Earth. They would meet men and elves alike, and then he would take her home. He angled himself to watch her ride as they continued to canter across the plans.

She rode Calanon, her mother's horse for many years. It was as natural to her as running, the two communicated as one. The strange and magical bond her mother had with the horse had been transferred to her, they were bound for life. Elarinya had given both Calanon and Elladyr the choice. They could pass from this world as she did, or they could stay and be bound to her daughter for so long as she lived or remained on these shores. Surprisingly, they chose to stay, to serve her daughter as they had her. Veryan had watched them all struggle to learn and understand the bonds that had formed.

Aeroniel had to learn to communicate with them, to see what they saw, and they in turn had to learn her thoughts and beliefs. It was a struggle the first days, but now, the three were as one. Elladyr flew ahead, watching their path. The bonds had strengthened with Aeroniel, the animals could contact and connect with her, something they had never been able to do with her mother. The first time Elladyr had harnessed the new-found power, she had about come unseated from her mount.

It was not so much actual communication, she had tried to explain to him, but more emotions that came through before the vision. Usually a warning or a sense of unease. It was hard for him to fathom, his gifts went only as far as seeing visions of the future, and even then, it was few and far between. However, it was this small gift that had set their current course. He kept seeing the face of an ellon, dark haired with striking grey eyes like starlight, in a grand city sprawling through the mountain before a large sea. He saw Aeroniel with this ellon in his mind. And so, he took them south.

…

Aeroniel's unease grew as they traveled south. The air grew warmer, and the evergreens and sparse shrubs gave way to green grass and rolling hills, and deciduous trees overran the firs and cedars she knew. A large mountain range loomed on their right, the River Lune flowing from its heights. The snow was all but melted. This was like nothing she had ever seen, it was both terrifying and beautiful.

Her companion traveled with a purpose, one in which he had not disclosed, and one she had not yet dare ask. Eventually their road would turn east, and he would take her to her mother's people, her family—it was hard to think of people she had not met, family. Her family, besides Veryan, was gone. They had traveled with the Valar to Mandos' hall. She closed her eyes, forcing deep breaths, pushing down the anger and betrayal that fought to eat away at her. She was not ready to face this world, its prejudices, its dangers alone. Yet here she was, barely having seen a hundred summers and she was being shoved into the world without a backwards glance. She ground her teeth, biting her lip in the process, refusing to shed more tears.

"To where do you take me?" She asked, figuring the topic would be a good enough distraction from her loss.

If her words startled her friend, He did not show it, he answered simply and without looking at her, "Forlindon."

Her breath stuck in her throat, sending her into a coughing fit, "By the Valar," she exclaimed finally finding her voice again, though hoarse. "You are throwing me straight to the wolves." There was little love between the families that founded Lindon and her father's, not after the attack that killed so many of their kin and left nothing but grief and anger in its wake.

"I have seen it, there is an ellon there whose path you must cross, that is all I know."

"They will not accept me, we will be lucky to get safe passage through their lands, much less be offered sanctuary."

"It what the Valar says is true, Sauron is rebuilding his strength, war will come again to these lands and they will need you." He replied as if it were the easiest concept to grasp.

"I am not someone's plaything to show off, I refuse to use my gifts to gain their approval." She snorted, dreading their destination. Her tactic to distract herself had worked, however she almost wish now she could wallow in her despair and resentment.

It was Veryan's turn to snort, "I doubt you would have to show them anything, any elf of considerable age could feel the power rolling off you in waves."

She glared at her friend and mentor. She had been taught since the day Tulkas and Oromë arrived to expect rejection and even possible disdain from many elvish lineages, namely those wrong by her father and his family, but also for those who looked down on the Avari, her mother's people. They had worked hard to teach her to control her emotions and to not seek other's approval. That did not mean she was ready to face other elves and put her teachings to work.

Shifting, she asked Elladyr for permission to see through her eyes, which the owl gladly accepted. The shift was quick and painless, unlike the first few attempts, that had left them all exhausted and with dreadful headaches. The owl flew many miles ahead, the land below began turning into a forest along the base of the mountains that drew ever closer. Built into the mountain she saw a tall outcropping of stone. It was amazing, the structure was built into the mountain but also extended from the rock with polished white stone. Grand arches line the top circular plateau, which had openings facing in all directions, and each with their own eleven statue. The arches met in a dome to form the ceiling. The architecture was magnificent, more so than anything she had ever seen before. She struggled to get a better view, her energy fields mixing with Elladyr's. It was the only time she somewhat could see what others did, and even then, just for split seconds and then gone.

A shift caught her attention, and Elladyr's, as the owl gave a hoot. The tower, so beautifully constructed, she understood now was a watch tower. The movement belonged to a guard posted as its sentinel. Sensing her need, the owl turned around. She could see them below, bare specs in the distance, but close enough that elven eyes would see them. Cursing, she pulled herself back and asked the owl to join her.

"Well, we are about to find out just how accommodating the elves of Lindon are." She replied, scanning the air for Elladyr.

A small group of riders approached from the watch tower of Mithlond, their banners waving behind them. She felt their energy sending ripples around her. Their forms barely visible, but there all the same.

"Their riders approach. How would you like to proceed?" She asked Veryan as she urged Calanon beside his mount.

"I will make the introductions; we reveal your identity when we must." He replied, causing Aeroniel to snort.

"I am the mirror image of my father, that will not take long."

"Yes, well, by that time, we will be in the city. They will not have their lords at the watch towers."

She nodded her accent, knowing he was correct. While in exile, her father learned very little of what unfolded in Middle Earth, her mother, living so excluded from the rest, knew even less. Tulkas and Oromë taught her what she needed as they sparred. She labored to rein in her emotions, to brace her heart. While she could not fathom why she needed to come here, she would not question what her friend and mentor saw. The Valar taught her to also trust Veryan resolutely, and she would. Mayhap this was foreseen by them—Veryan, led her to where she needed to be. Shutting her eyes, Aeroniel made a vow, she would not show weakness, she would not let her emotions rule, no matter what happened or was said, to remain strong.

This was her first test, and she would not fail her teachers, nor her parents. She was their redemption. She opened her eyes as the riders came to a halt before them. Their grey forms swathed in a sundry of colors, blending with the energies of their horses.

"I am Camen, Captain of the Guard of Mithlond, state your name and purpose here." He spoke in Sindarin, his voice strong and loud, but held no note of anger or hostility.

"Greetings, Camen, I am Veryan of Dorwinion, and my companion is Aeroniel. We travel south from the Lossoth." Veryan stated, sounding like a king in front of the much younger guard. She had to work hard to keep from snorting or showing any form of amusement. If the guard took notice, he hid it well.

"You are far from home," He replied, eyeing them more intently. He had heard of Avarin elves, those who refused the call of the Valar. Wild, uncouth, and dangerous—that is how they had been described. Though the ellon could be considered dangerous, the elleth was striking in her looks but very unassuming. They did not seem wild and uncouth. Whispers of Dorwinion flitted here and there, stories that their wine was unmatched by any others. While their clothes were odd, made of rough fabric and lined with fur, it made sense if they had stayed a time with the people who lived in the north.

"We are, and we have many hundreds of miles to travel yet, we simply look for rest and for supplies to see us on our way."

The guard nodded, "Follow me, I will see you to our city."

"Many thanks," Veryan said smiling as he bowed his head slightly.

As the guard turned to lead them, she called for Elladyr, not wanting her to get lost in the city, nor to be mistaken for a pest. Promptly the owl swooped down and landed on her shoulder, startling Camen and the other guards.

"My apologizes," She smiled brightly, "The owl is with me." She patted the bird's head as if to prove her point as Veryan shook his head.

The elves collectively stammered and fidgeted, unsure of what to make of the spectacle. Other than horses, having other animal partners was not usually done, or at least not often heard of. Maybe it was an Avarin custom, and they eyed the sky warily for another to fly down. Seeing their confusion and unease, Veryan cut in.

"Elladyr is the only owl that accompanies us, I ask your pardon for not giving you fair warning, the Lossoth were quite accustomed to seeing the bird." He soothed the elves, shooting his young charge a scathing look. Aeroniel simply shrugged her shoulders.

"No apologies are needed," the guard exclaimed, attempting to recover from the startle, feeling slightly embarrassed.

They entered the gates at a slow canter, as Aeroniel worked to rein in her power, to hide it away. She knew she could not completely, but she also knew many old elves lived here, and the less attention she drew the better. She saw Veryan give a nod of approval, it was so slight, she noted only from the jump in his energy, the others would not have precepted it.

Watching Veryan's head turn side to side and up and down, she knew the city must be beautiful and she envied him his sight. She could see the grand architecture—how the city was both a part of the mountain and both a part of the sea. There were grand arches and stairs, buildings that reached to the tops of the mountain and a waterfall in the distance where the tops of ships masts could be seen. Yet she could not see the intricate carvings along the arches, or the crown molding along the ceilings, and the flowers planted along he breezeways in an array of colors. Shaking her head, she pushed the envious thoughts away, such thoughts would only blacken her heart and taint her gifts. She was not born to marvel at the wonders of the world, she was born to protect it, and she did not have to see the details of it to know it was wonderous.

Camen, first took them to the stables where the horses could find rest and feed, Elladyr, she also left here. She followed closely behind Veryan, watching the elves around her. Many, she noticed, turned to look at them, none made any move to greet them—not that she expected that—and others paid them no mind. Aeroniel had to force herself to focus on Veryan and his clear and familiar form. There were so many individuals and so many clashing energy fields, she struggled to keep her focus. Never before had she been around so many people, it was blinding, and it was giving her a headache.

Oromë's lectures started filling her head. Do not try to focus on them all, it is impossible. See and feel their energies, acknowledge it, and let it go. If it is a threat, you will know. Keep your focus within ten to twenty feet, no more, everything and everyone else is just passing through. If someone is near that you are familiar with, they will stick out. Trust your instincts, trust in yourself.

She repeated the words over and over again, until she was able to push away all the individuals except Veryan and Camen, the rest just faded into the distant, grey forms, with the occasional spark of light with a sudden movement or strong emotion. Releasing her breath, her sigh was automatic at the relief flooding through her system. However, the blocking also took effort, as she swiftly found out when she let her guard down and the energies swarmed her once again. Silently, she cursed.

Aeroniel could not have been happier when they entered what Camen called the meeting hall, apparently this was where guest are brought to freshen up and offered food while awaiting their host. She wasted no time in helping herself to what was offered. Washing her hands and face, she stuffed her face with the offered cheeses, meats, and breads, as well as a generous portion of wine. Camen had left to inform their host of their arrival, though in all honesty, the Lord was probably already aware.

"Really, Aeroniel, you act as if you have not eaten in weeks." He chided, taking small bites of the food.

Eyeing him through narrowed lids, "For all you know, I could end up in the dungeons and this would be my last meal."

He grunted at her theatrics, knowing he should put an end to her childish antics, but the other part, the one that knew she was still just that—a child—won over, he merely responded by rolling his eyes.

Picking a chair that allowed her to see out the open archway, Aeroniel sat, sipping the wine she poured. While she may have been making a joke, the fear of that actually being her fate sat heavy in her gut. Her fear was palpable. However, she did not have long to fret over her doubts for the door behind her opened as a voiced called out, "Welcome guest, to the halls of Mithlond! I present our Lord Gil-Galad, High King of the Noldor!"

Standing quickly and moving beside Veryan, she bowed before the Elven King as he spoke in a soft masculine voice that spoke of much knowledge and wisdom, "Welcome, Veryan and Aeroniel of Dorwinion to my home, please rise and let us speak freely."

Veryan rose first, his face serene and placid as Aeroniel gulped down her anxiety. It was now or never, and she could not stay bowed forever. Sucking in a deep breath, she rose, eyes meeting those of the High King Gil-Galad, watching his eyes grow wide, only one word escaped his mouth and his welcoming joy turned to a burning rage "Maglor."


	4. To Play with Fire

To Play with Fire

Chapter 4

She had been told time and time again what to expect when the peoples of Middle Earth, specifically the elves, learned of her heritage. However, it did not prepare her for the malice she heard lacing Gil-Galad's voice. Sharp colors spun from his form, whipping through the air. Aeroniel did not need to be an empath to understand the emotion behind the flare. His anger was palpable in the air. Her body jerked in response to his word reflexively, though she quickly recovered and forced a neutral look upon her face. She felt anything but neutral. Inside her stomach was turning with nerves and fear, her heart was squeezing with its own anger, wanting to defend her father and her mother. She could show neither, not here, not now. Clasping her hands tightly behind her, she replied to the Lord of Mithlond.

"Nay my lord, I am Aeroniel, daughter of Maglor of the House of Fëanor and of Elarinya of Dorwinion born in Cuiviénen." She replied, praying to the Valar that her voice held steady.

The High King of the Noldor did not reply, his mouth curling in a snarl. His mind in shock, he could not comprehend her words, his disbelief and wrath consuming all. In his mind he saw the ellon that he had once called friend, that he had thought to build a community with, live in peace. This vision was replaced with blood. The blood of his kin, his people pooling on the ground, the cries of the wounded echoing off the walls. He wanted to shut his eyes, shake his head, open them and see this was all just a nightmare. It was not. Instinctively, he reached for the guard's sword.

Aeroniel saw the shift, wisps of energy shooting off from his right, he would go for the guard's swords, her voice cut through the air like a knife, "Will you cut me down my King?" Her head cocked to the side, as if she was studying him intently. She was doing this of course, but not in the traditional sense. Watching, she saw the wisp of energy falter, ere his hand ever moving, only his body had shifted. The only thing that had occurred in that split second was that more guards arrived and were sending for others, she heard them ask for two by name, her hearing much more sensitive than most, though she could not make out the names completely, she guessed at least one.

Gil-Galad froze, how had she known his motives, he had not moved. The thought had barely crossed his mind. Starring the elf down, he growled. "It would be no less than you deserve." He spat.

Catching sight of Veryan moving forward, she put her hand up, halting his movement without ever sparring him a glance. Sooner or later, she had to stand up for herself, would have to prove herself. Over and over again, this would be the story of her life, she might as well attack it head on. The Valar did not give her her gifts and training for Veryan to always speak up for her.

The wave did not go unnoticed by the others, trained since their youth. Veryan, though the natural leader, the one who spoke up, was not in charge. All their gaze's focused on her.

"I would not advise drawing swords against me my King." She let her barriers drop, her power pulsing forth, watching as he was forced to take a step back. Slowly, she reeled it back in, holding it close, so that it was only a small pulsing light deep within her. Hopefully, she made her point. Hopefully, she did the right thing. Never had they told her to hide her power, but if what Veryan said was true, and if what she just witnessed was from her power, she needed to learn to whom it needed to be shown and when kept close.

The power hit him, the gale of a typhoon, but light. It was warm and light and felt as if he were basking in the light of the Valar themselves. He shook his head as the power vanished, leaving him as quickly as it assailed him. Straightening himself up, he regarded the elleth before him. While the initial surge of his anger had abated, it was still there, simmering. He did not wish the daughter of Maglor in his city, worry creased his brow as he thought of the reaction of his people. With narrowed eyes and clenched fists, he re-addressed her, "Why have you come here, daughter of Maglor?"

Whispers abounded through the guards as she was addressed and she held back a sigh, forcing her shoulders up as she made her reply. Her voice came out smooth and low, giving her an air of calm, she did not possess. "Veryan had a vision of us here, I do not question what he is given to see."

"What did this vision show?" He asked, failing to hide the suspicion in his voice. Why would a daughter of his enemy come here because of a vision? If the Silmarils were not long gone, he would fear her trying to finish her father's dreadful oath.

"A dark haired ellon, in a city of white stone by the sea."

Movement caught her periphery, another group of elves were coming from the East, rapidly ascending the stairs, she could feel the energy start to shift around her. More than one was a very powerful elf to create such a disturbance so quickly in her sight.

"And have you seen this ellon?" Gil-Galad asked angrily, pacing back and forth before her now. Who would she know here?

"…N…No…" She stammered for the first time; she would have no way to know the ellon of which Veryan spoke. Energy fields would not allow her to see the details of Veryan's vision and even if he had described or sketched the image, it would have done her no good. The comprehension smashed into her. Unless she was already familiar with someone, she had no way to distinguish them. She faltered.

Gil-Galad saw the change, his pacing stopped as he stood before her. He opened his mouth to speak, stopping when he realized she did not even see him before her. Defeat, that is what he saw, defeat and fear, and youth. Gone was the confident and almost arrogant elleth, before him seemed to be an elfling.

Veryan, was caught staring at the elves entering the room, missing the silent exchange between his charge and the High King. "That is the elf from my vision." He spoke, eyeing the dark haired Ellon that stood transfixed in the doorway, eyes focused on Aeroniel. Gil-Galad jerked around, his lips forming a tight line as he finally understood.

"Elrond," He whispered, but she heard, Aeroniel's body jolted. The Noldor King saw her flinch, she knew the significance the ellon now in the room bore, he wondered, what else she knew of her father's past. He was gladdened that she knew to be scared.

Hammering, her heart was beating out her chest, her limbs felt numb, muscles cramping, she could not breathe. Had the Valar turned on her already? What had she done to anger them so? Should she have kept her power to herself? She let that last thought fade, Veryan had seen the vision long before that point. Still, there had to be something that she had done they were displeased with. Although her father told her that love grew between Elrond, his brother Maedhros and himself, she could not fathom how that love would survive after they attacked the Haven for the Silmarils after they separated. Slowly, Aeroniel faced the newly arrived elves.

Power radiated off the one to her left, but she was drawn to the other figure. He too, was powerful, but something else drew her to him, she did not know what. His form took shape, she could make out his lean build, and the strong shape of his face, the grey silhouette danced with colors. They shifted, he was going to move straight towards her, instinctively she stepped back. His head tilted to the side, studying her, and still he moved forward. Veryan, now behind her, did not allow her to flee.

Frozen, she watched as he drew near, near enough to touch. She flinched before his hand raised, causing him to pause; Elrond left his hand where it was by his side.

She was Maglor made over, her raven hair, tinted with vibrant red where the light struck, her grey eyes a storm at sea.

So many emotions clouded his mind. Here before him, was clearly a daughter of the only ellon he remembered as his father. Maglor had raised him and Elros since they were mere toddlers, only figments of his birth parents remained. He had loved him as a father, part of him still loved him as a father. The day they parted left a bitter taste.

Bringing his thoughts back, Elrond recognized the elleth understood exactly who he was and was terrified. She knew their shared past; just how much did she know? Curiosity piqued, he wanted to learn all he could of her. For now, he would take an introduction.

He smiled gently much to the disbelief of those around them, "It seems I am at a disadvantage for you already know who I am, and I am afraid I do not remember making your acquaintance."

Aeroniel, did not know how many moments passed before she was able to answer, she had to draw on some of her power, scared she would at any moment faint. He felt her power stir and simmer, his interest ever growing.

"I am Aeroniel, daughter of Maglor and Elarinya of Dorwinion, and this is Veryan of Dorwinion."

Before Elrond could respond, another did, as his energy overtook the others, dimming them in its brightness, "It has been many years since I have heard a name from my childhood, let alone two at the same time. It has been a long time my friend."

Veryan stepped forward, smiling, "Cirdan, never did I expect to see you again on these shores!" He exclaimed, embracing his old friend, leaving the others speechless.

"Nor did I, tell me, when did the elves of Cuiviénen leave its shores?"

A shadow crossed Veryan's face, "When the Valar struck down Morgoth in the War of Wrath, Cuiviénen was no more."

Cirdan was about to ask more when a soft cough interrupted, Elrond, eyeing them rather amused, interjected, "I believe the rest of us are a little behind."

"My apologies," Cirdan bowed slightly, to Elrond, his King, and even Aeroniel. "Veryan, like me was of the first awoken in Cuiviénen, we grew up together before the sundering." All eyes, except Aeroniel's grew wide upon hearing the words as they gazed upon the two of the oldest elves on Middle Earth. Aeroniel knew, however, Veryan's decent and age. If Cirdan was from Cuiviénen, then he knew her mother, had already stated as much. She was not sure how many more shocks she could take for the day—for her lifetime at this point.

"And you ally yourself with…" Gil-Galad started his anger getting the better of him, unable to finish as Elrond grabbed his arm, giving him a warning look, and Veryan, placed himself beside Aeroniel, anger boiling. What power he did have, was flaming from him, hurting her eyes.

In a low voice he challenged the King, "I ally myself with my charge for my love of her, for my love of her mother, and the love that grew for her father…" he growled, low and menacing.

Aeroniel, finally coming out of her shock, pushed her fear aside, summoning up her false confidence, she placed a hand lightly on Veryan's arm as she spoke, "Veryan, enough, you do not have to defend your allegiance to me. We are not here to play with fire."

"Indeed, you are not, the Princess speaks truthfully," Cirdan acknowledged a twinkle in his eye. It seemed him and Elrond were the only ones enjoying themselves at this meeting and were reveling in their torment. Gil-Galad was near to exploding, if it was possible, Aeroniel felt the waves of anger pounding into her. The High King believed Cirdan was calling her Princess because of her Noldor heritage. "It seems she failed to mention that her mother, Elarinya was the princess of Cuiviénen as the daughter of their King Morwë of the first born. Now, I believe we have had quite enough excitement for the day, shall we move this meeting to a later date and more private setting?"

Gil-Galad, coming back to his senses addressed the room, "We will see our guest to their quarters, who are surely in need of their rest." He seethed, dismissing the guards as he called up maids to show them to their rooms.

It had been a long time since she had felt this exhausted, as she flopped onto the chair by the window. Her mind raced through the events of today, not giving her a moments peace. Forcing her head into her hands, she collapsed, sending up a prayer to the Valar.


	5. Memories

A/N: Guys, I promise I am still here, just as always, life has been crazy, please forgive me in the delay! As always please R&R and let me know your thoughts and ideas!

Chapter 5

Memories

Finally, Aeroniel relented to her restless mind, accepting that she was not to find rest this evening. Stepping onto the balcony, she looked beneath her. It was late, there were no elves below walking the streets, they were deserted. Looking behind her, she eyed the door and smiled. Without a moment's hesitation, she shifted, feeling the familiar stretch and pull as her body grew and morphed. Black paws balanced certainly on the ledge as her muscles coiled. Effortlessly, she pushed off, leaping into the empty air. Aeroniel landed lightly on her paws three stories below, quickly slinking into the shadows, making sure no one heard her. After a few moments, she noticed no shifts in the energy, and although keeping to the dark, she walked forward taking in the city around her, wishing again she could see the details carved into the stone, the colors of the flowers and trees. Huffing, she pushed the thoughts away, letting her nose and ears lead her to the ocean.

It was not hard to find, once she passed the large docks. Past the docks, the city center ended, but the road continued, leading to a large outcropping in the mountain. Here there was a sitting area, but what drew her attention were the stairs off to the right that would seem, if not for her vision, to drop straight off the earth. They lead instead, to the ocean she saw below, its energy rippling, beckoning her. She took the stairs, her tail dragging lightly behind her as she descended.

A small, intimate beach welcomed her, its sandy soil molding to her feet. Bushes and flowers grew in large stone pots surrounding the benches and chairs set against the mountains. But it was not this she wanted. Aeroniel shifted back to her elven form, sighing feeling the sand between her toes as she began to walk forward until the cool ocean brushed over her feet, she grinned, revealing in the memories it awoke. Slowly she sat in the sand, letting the water wash around her.

She was unsure the time that had passed as she sat on the beach, just as she was unsure when she shed the tears that now streaked her face. Hours more she could have sat if a transference had not caught her attention. There was movement above, someone was in the upper garden and walking towards the stair. Her body tensed, she felt their power, knowing it could only be one of three elves in the city, none of which, she wanted to see. Instinctively, she wanted to run, but run where? There was nowhere to go but the ocean and she was not quiet that desperate.

Elrond. Aeroniel recognized him as his energy field met with hers, it was familiar. She did not want to think on how she was already so familiar with the elf lord. She kept sitting, she did not acknowledge his approach. Either he knew she was aware of his approach, or he did not care, she did not know which she was more comfortable with. Both options worried her for different reasons.

It surprised her more when he did not stop but continued to where she sat in the sand, her feet submerged. For a moment he just stood there, letting silence reign around them, before he spoke.

"This is one of my favorite places of the city, I find it a good place to think." He stated, his voice light and airy, filled with both mirth and power.

"I will leave you to your thoughts my lord," she replied quietly, moving to stand.

"You must not leave on my account. I daresay it is not coincidence you found this spot to meditate, nor that I would also need its solace."

She turned her head slightly to take in his profile, he stood facing the ocean, arms clasped gently behind his back. He seemed relaxed, she did not feel any tension radiating off him, nor anger, he seemed almost peaceful if it were possible. As if sensing her scrutiny, he turned and looked down at her. She felt guilty and she felt exposed. She wished she could see the expression he wore.

"How old are you Aeroniel?" He asked, returning his gaze to the ocean, sensing her discomfort. Part of him did not think he should interrogate her, but another part wanted to discover just who this elleth was. His curiosity won out.

"Just past one hundred summers." She stated; voice flat, wary.

"So young," he whispered, almost to himself, as he lowered himself to the ground. He noticed she shifted before he even moved, as if she knew his intent, but she did not flee, yet, so Elrond continued to seat himself beside her.

He studied her, her face so like her father's. Her eyes remained a stormy sea, her raven black hair blowing in the breeze—revealed a straight nose, high prominent cheek bones, and a strong jaw. Her features where strong yet feminine. Tears glistened on her cheeks. Slowly, gently, he reached out his hand, watching as her eyes turned to watch him, though she did not move away. Her skin was smooth under his fingers as he brushed them away. "These tears you cry, are they joyful tears, or are they of sorrow?"

His voice was kind as he spoke, she could feel it, its warmth and comfort trying to envelop her. She could not detect any malice or hate in his tone, and she could not understand why. As he made his way down, she had prepared herself for confrontation of sorts, assured his kindness earlier had stemmed solely from being in public. Not for the first time, she wished to see his face, see his eyes, but all she saw was his silver form dancing in blues and purples of all hues. Her curiosity got the better of her, "Why are you showing me kindness?"

"Why would I not?" he probed, though he knew her meaning, he wanted to see just what she knew.

Raising an eyebrow, she held back a snort, sure it would not be appreciated, "You, of all people, have every reason to despise me."

"Just what do you know of our history?" He asked more directly, her previous response telling him little.

Aeroniel debated exactly how to proceed, letting many minutes pass, until she decided the simple truth would be best. "Everything."

Elrond nodded his head at her simple yet direct response. "You must understand young one, that while your father performed many evil deeds, you are not him, and I do not feel you should be punished for his sins." She opened her mouth to speak, but he raised a hand silencing her, "Though you will find many that find that hard, your resemblance does not help. Your face is a stark reminder. You must also understand, I loved your father. I still love your father."

"He raised you and your twin, Elros." She stated.

"Yes, he did." Elrond hesitated, closing his eyes as all the memories flooded him, grief and joy both crashing into him. "I do not remember how we ended up by the waterfall where Maglor and Maedhros found us. So young we were, we did not know the deeds of those who raised us, just that we could not go back. They are the only parents I can remember, and they raised me with love and kindness. They told us the truth as we came to majority.

You can love a person, Aeroniel, and not agree with their choices, you can love a person and still be angry with them. I love your father, through all his evil acts, he himself was not evil. Morgoth's and Sauron's cruelty and malice knew no bounds and they worked to corrupt everything that was and is good in this world. They succeeded with many."

"It is difficult for me to imagine my father as one and the same as from history." She responded, shocking herself with her words. She had not meant to voice them, not with the ellon beside her whom she did not know. Maybe it was the knowledge that she was not alone in both loving her father and hating his actions, maybe it was the sadness she heard in his voice, or the small show of kindness to her. Aeroniel was not sure what kept her talking, her voice soft, pensive, "He loved you as well. It was not just that he told me, I could hear it in his voice. I could hear the hitch as he tried not to cry, could hear the pleasure as he spoke of your childhood, and the shame and sadness at your parting." She turned her head back to the sea, watching the vitality of the waves, and the swirl of the sand around her.

Silence rang around them for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Her words hurtled into him, smashing him in the gut. He had never doubted the love of Maglor and Maedhros, they had told them so often and shown in the smallest deeds. However, to hear it from the words of another, Maglor's daughter by blood, was beyond that. Once they had parted ways, he had not spoken to or seen his adopted father. He wanted to, after their final battle for the Silmarils, he searched for them. Elrond had learned early on of Maedhros' fiery fate, but there was never word of Maglor. Resigned he had given up and said his good byes to his family. Knowing the deeds of his father's there were not many with whom he could share his grief, even for the elves it was difficult. Cirdan understood and had aided him in his grief, Gil-Galad, while his king and close friend, struggled to see past his prejudices, Elrond could not blame him for the hurt caused to his people.

Ironically, here before him, was an elleth, barely out of majority, who could understand precisely what he had felt, still felt. Her eyes spoke of grief and knowledge beyond her years. He wished to know her story, he wished to now the fate and life of his father, but that, he would save for another day. "Thank you," He finally replied, pulling himself from his thoughts.

"For what?" She asked, drawing her attention back to the ellon.

"Telling me of my father."

She nodded her head in reply, unsure of what to say in reply. Elrond let them slip into something close to a companionable silence for many long moments before he finally stood. Looking down at the elleth, he noted she still stared out over the ocean, but her head was slightly cocked, making sure he was fully in her view. He smiled slightly, extending his hand, "We all will have an early day tomorrow, it is best we go find what rest we can."

Hesitantly, she reached for his outstretched hand, waiting for the moment he jerked it back, letting her fall to the ground. But it never happened, his strong calloused hand gripped hers as he pulled her up effortlessly. He did not, however, release her hand immediately, instead he turned it over, eyes and fingers examining her palm.

"These hands have seen weapons."

It was a simple statement, but she tensed none the less. Aeroniel did not want him asking questions about her training. She did not want to lie, but neither was she yet willing to speak the truth, instead she remained silent. Elrond, noted her tension, knew she did not wish to speak of the matter, and for now, he let it drop. Enough questions and answers had been passed this night. Letting go of her hand, he turned to make his way back to the city, letting her fall into step beside him.

"We should be careful; it has been many years since I have an animal with that size paw in these parts." He stated simply, pointing to the print left in the sane, not yet washed away by the sea. He watched her jolt with a smile. Yes, he thought, there were many questions left he needed answers, and he knew just how he would get them.

It was all Aeroniel could do not to freeze, it was an act of the Valar that kept her feet moving forward. Elrond's voice was soft, almost playful, if she was not mistaken as he pointed out her paw print. Internally, she cursed herself and her stupidity. She knew better than to be so careless, but she had not been thinking. The only thing that had mattered, was getting out and away from the city, reaching to something familiar. Tone was everything, she had to be sensitive to all aspects of verbal cues, he was not worried about the paw, was not scared. Could he know? Surely not, she knew for a fact she had been alone when she came down. Mayhap, he was just trying to scare her. That option made her feel better than the alternative.

Before she had realized it, being lost in her worries, they were right below her balcony, three stories up and Elrond was biding her goodnight. She nodded her head and force herself to take the stair to her right, scared that he would wait around to see if she did anything, unnatural. Slipping silently back into her room Aeroniel spread across the plush bed, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

…

A knock on the door awoke her the next morning. Groggily, she sat up, rubbing her eyes from the soft morning light filtering through the sheer curtains. Pulling herself up she staggered to the door, opening it just enough to see the elf on the other side. An elleth stood awkwardly on the other side, a linen bundle in her hands.

"The Lord Elrond sent me to bring you these items, you will find everything you need for you morning ablutions as well as fresh clothes. The bath has already been drawn, just on the other side of the powder room." She stated timidly, eyes darting from her face back to the floor.

Aeroniel opened the door enough to reach for the items, as she thanked the elleth before her, quickly shutting the door again. She smiled; it had been quite a while since she had enjoyed a proper bath in a tub. Practically running, stripping her clothes as she went, she dove into the steaming water.

…

Sitting at the large stone table in the King's personal wing, was not how she envisioned her breakfast. A light meal before parting, in her room, would have sufficed. However, when Cirdan, Elrond, and Veryan has shown up at her door, shortly after her bath, there was no other option. She stared at the unfamiliar fruits, breads, meats, and jams before her, overwhelmed at the expanse of food before them and confused as to why Gil-Galad was giving such a feast to them.

She knew, of course, he chose his personal wing so that elves in his city would not see her, so that he could hide them away before pushing them out the door. Aeroniel did not blame him. But the food, the food did not make since, until Cirdan leaned her way, speaking softly, "I do hope the food is to your liking, I made sure to include foods I hoped you would be familiar with."

"Yes, thank you," she replied politely, when in reality she did not know what was in front of her other than by shape and size.

Each piece of fruit and spread of jam was a surprise. The meats she could at least recognize by smell. It was hard to keep the look of sheer bliss off her face at the multitude of flavors bursting in her mouth. Of course, any trace was instantly wiped off her face at the chuckle that slipped from her mentor and she cut her eyes at him, not amused. The Lossoth did not cook this way, they did not have supplies nor variety of foods. There was no telling when they would have such a meal again.

Gil-Galad sat at the head of the table to her left, not touching the food before him, a grimace etched permanently on his face. His hands he kept folded, resting on the table edge. She could feel his eyes boring into her. Finally, he spoke.

"When do you plan to leave my city?"

"We shall all be leaving by mid-morning," Elrond quipped from the High King's left. A smirk on his face, his eyes twinkling. "Aeroniel and Veryan are accompanying Cirdan and I back to Harlond."

She froze, mouth open, fork poised midair as she jerked her eyes towards the elven lord, feeling Veryan startle beside her. Clearly, he had not been privy to this information either.

"What?" Gil-Galad questioned, the shock evident in his voice as it rose an octave.

"They will accompany us back to Harlond, it is high time we returned to check the progress on the ships. Besides, I feel I should get to know our guest better, she is after all, my sister." He replied nonchalantly, turning to give Aeroniel a knowing smile.


	6. Tides of Change

Chapter 6

Tides of change

S.A. 753

Leaning her head back, she let the water pour over her face from the canteen, relishing in its chill. Her shirt, slick with sweat clung to her, her breathing coming in gasps, yet she smiled. Other than Veryan, Elrond was the only other elf to have some close to besting her at swordplay. It was exhilarating.

The elf lord had come upon her and Veryan sparring early one morning, before dawn, soon after they arrived. Although the elves of Harlond had greeted them warmly and none had shown the animosity of Gil-Galad, Aeroniel still avoided interaction with them, afraid of their reaction should they learn who she was. At the time, she was not ready to face more rancor. She had felt his energy shift, almost miss stepped, feeling Veryan's blade swish perilously close to her side. Her training kicked in at the adrenaline rush, pushing it down. Knowing he was not a threat, her mind pushed him to the outside, only focusing on the opponent before her as she spun, catching his sword hand and knocking the blade free of his grasp, her own pointed to the back of his neck. Elrond had approached then, requesting for a turn. Caught off guard and unsure what to say, she had simply nodded her head in agreement.

At first, he had held back, an elleth wielding a blade, while not forbidden, was not a common sight. Elrond had held back, that was until she surpassed him spar after spar in less than ten moves. She taunted him, attacked his pride, and finally he gave it all he had, putting aside her gender and his need to be gentle. He had lasted about fifteen moves. The lessons started then.

Soon, Aeroniel realized, he had done so as a means to get to know her. She had been as open as an old sealed cabinet. She had closed down, focusing solely on the practice. Elrond, of course, caught on quickly and hoarded his questions until they were finished, asking just the most basic of questions. Gradually, piece by piece, he began to breakdown her barriers, extracting more and more from until she realized, there was nothing left he did not know.

That thought came abruptly, as she comprehended the silence around her. Elrond was simply cleaning his weapon sitting quietly on a stump. Whirling around she faced him, "You sneaky bastard," she accused, stomping near, arms crossed.

Looking up, Elrond smiled, "Whatever do you mean?" He taunted.

"Is there anything you have not found out?" Aeroniel ground out.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, voice falsely innocent, "I do not believe I have asked about your favorite meal."

She could hear the chuckle in his voice, see the energy skirting off him in waves in his amusement. Turning on her heels, she threw her hands up in exasperation, mumbling indecencies about the elf lord who laughed heartily at her retreating form, his voice calling out after her, "But now, my dear, you know the delights of older siblings!"

…

The late morning rays kissed her skin as she stood on the precipice overlooking the harbor below. The salty air clinging to her. The familiar scent bringing her comfort, but also a sense of unease—a restlessness. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. The sounds of the docks below, the elves at work, the splash of water on stone, the songs of the gulls, that normally calmed her restless mind, distracted her. Huffing, she turned to leave, but a familiar shift halted her movements.

Elrond stopped beside her, facing the ocean, studying the tides, the break of the waves, the course of the wind. "The tides are changing," He stated simply.

"Why?" She questioned, knowing he was not merely talking of the ocean.

"Now that is a question. Why does the wind blow where is choses, why does the ocean sway, why does one fear, why does one hold onto bitter memories and vengeance and another seek understanding and acceptance? The how of things is much simpler than the why. To know how, one just must know the mechanics and the workings of what it is they seek to know. But the why, it is not so easy. They are multifaceted, ever changing, being influenced. Why did you seek this precipice this morning?"

"I wanted to seek comfort."

"But why here?" Why is this spot a comfort?" He implored.

"It reminds me of the Lossoth, of the ice sea, of my parents' presence and strength, a sense of belonging." Aeroniel responded in kind, returning her gaze to the water below.

"And did you find what you sought?"

"Yes," she answered, before adding, "And no."

"Why is that?" Elrond inquired, gazing down at the elleth who shot him a wiry smile. "You see, to understand the why, one must delve deeper, one must bring light to the shadows, unearth what is buried."

"What if one does not like what they find?" She asked quietly.

"What if one finds exactly what they need?" Elrond asked back.

Silently she pondered Elrond's word, sorting through them one by one. Aeroniel knew he spoke for her to search for the reason behind her restlessness, to understanding her purpose, but she thought instead of him. She thought of the Ellon beside her and the whys he sought answers to, knowing they revolved around her. He called himself her brother, though they were not bound by blood, she felt they were bound by something deeper, something much stronger—love. Mayhap not for each other, not at first, but for the man they knew as father and the love of him that ran through their veins and now extended to one another.

"And what did you find?" She asked.

Elrond smiled, "Exactly what I needed." Eyes twinkling.

Aeroniel opened and closed her mouth a few times, torn between being shocked that he chose to answer, and between the fact he purposely evaded her question with ease, leaving her with no further opening. Exasperated, she huffed, "This is exactly why I refrain from conversation."

"You will not find the answers to your whys from mine," he chided, "But come, enough of such serious topics, tonight we feast, and plan your next adventure. Soon, I have seen you leaving my city…Middle Earth awaits you." Placing an arm around her shoulder, he walked with Aeroniel back to the city.

…

He had not lied when he spoke of the feast, which he must have been planning for a few weeks. The celebration was such that it could not have been constructed in just a day. No, Elrond had foreseen their departure before today, he just decided not to tell her. She wanted to be angry but found she could not. Looking back, he had timed it perfectly. Had she not felt the unease and restlessness growing in her soul, she would have believed he was ready for her to leave—his talk and his actions stated otherwise.

Aeroniel sighed, she knew he was right. She had come to enjoy her time here, although she interacted with few elves, she was content. She had been content. However, she knew that it could not last, she had not been trained by the Valar to sit and enjoy feast. She was not sure what her purpose was, but it did not involve staying here. As much as it pained her, they would have to say their goodbyes.

Pulling herself away from her brooding thoughts, she allowed herself to lean back and enjoy the lively music and abundant wine and food. Sitting with Veryan and Lord Cirdan, she watched the elves in the great hall mingle and dance, a small smile on her face. While most did not know her, they were not going to miss a chance to enjoy themselves. Momentarily, Aeroniel felt a pang of resentment, wishing she too could feel their carefree enthusiasm.

"Your thoughts are far away tonight," Cirdan supplied from her right.

"Tides are changing," She replied.

"Ah, Elrond had his speech I see. Though he is not wrong. You are meant for much more."

"Sometimes, I wish I was not." Aeroniel sighed.

"We always have a choice my dear one. You could choose to remain here, you could choose to return to the Lossoth. You were born with much power and given gifts beyond reckoning from the Valar, however, it is always your choice what you do with what you have been given." Cirdan answered.

"Aye, but could I live with myself if I turned my back?" She asked quietly.

"Could you?"

She snorted, "No," cutting her eyes to the elf lord and her friend. "It is not only what has been taught to me, ingrained in me, that says so. It is who I am, who I was born to be and to turn away would be to deny a part of my soul."

"You will find many friends in your travels but will also find those who will oppose you, holding on to prejudices. However, though I do not have the foresight of Elrond, I feel you will make an impact on Middle-Earth, for the better, and Middle-Earth will need you."

She was not sure if his words made her feel better or worse. Part of her felt relieved that he had such faith in her, that they all did, but she doubted her own ability to live up to them all.

Her contemplation was broken as Elrond came forward, snatching her up for a dance, knowing she would otherwise refuse. She protested all the way to the dance floor. She barely knew how to dance, let alone in front of all those around. Granted, most were drunk enough to not remember if she made a fool of herself. She glared balefully at the ellon dragging her to the dance floor.

The musicians picked up a lively beat as she positioned herself beside him, left hand resting lightly in his right. Stepping forward, they moved with the beat, hopping lightly on the third beat as they moved forward on the dance floor. As more dancers joined them, they began moving in a circle around the center of the room, skipping the next four steps before repeating the moves. The dancers closed ranks, and the ellons stopped, Elrond included, as the elleths hopped and skipped a circle around them, returning to their right side as they took off again. As they made another pass, they crisscrossed towards the center, narrowing the circle before pushing back out, Aeroniel tripping over her feet, unaccustomed to the dance.

Despite herself, she found herself smiling as they continued to skip forward, Elrond twirling her in a circle, holding her hand over their heads. And she found herself actually laughing as they turned to face each other, their free hands resting lightly on the other's upper back, spinning around in time with the music. Whirling her around, Elrond once again had them side by side, arms clasped behind them, twirling once again. They continued the pattern a few more times until the music ended, and they all found themselves clapping and laughing, breathing hard.

She smiled at her 'brother', watching him return her smile, leading her from the dance floor. "Come," He said, "Let us get some refreshment."

By refreshment, he meant wine. "If I did not know better, I would accuse you of trying to get me drunk."

"Drunk? No, just getting you to enjoy yourself." He replied, taking a sip of wine.

"Well, in that case, you have succeeded."

As the night wore on and it was closer to dawn, Aeroniel finally found herself making it back to her room. After what turned into hours of dancing and socializing, she found herself both mentally and physically exhausted. It was the first time since being with the Lossoth and her parents that she felt welcome by a group, not just individuals and felt herself able to let go and have fun. Fun was not something she was able to experience often, nor did she see it occurring much in her future. Mentally she thanked Elrond for his insight.

Barely taking time to undress, she fell into the plush bed, letting sleep claim her before she could worry about the changes coming. In the morning, she knew they would start planning their trek to Ost-in-Edhil.


	7. Familiar Faces

A/N; Guys I apologize again for the delay in posting, life is just crazy, and I have no excuse. This chapter is shorter than ones prior, but I am having some writers block at this point and wanted to give you guys something. Please let me know what you think, what you would like to see happen, or how I can continue to improve! Thank you to all those who have continued to follow!

Chapter 7

Familiar Faces

They stopped on a hill overlooking a valley at the edge of the mountains. The Rivers Sirannon and Glanduin converged in the distance, weaving between the growing hills flowing from the mountains. The rivers banks rose sharply and steeply from the crystal water, its rocky sides covered in vivid green moss and dark green ferns that attacked to the rocky cliffs. Trees draped over the sides daringly. As the hills dropped, the banks descended abruptly, great boulders and small pebbles lined the shore, the waters lapping over them greedily, before they rose again. Deciduous forest lined the rivers, flattening to arid plains farther away, the tall grasses blowing in the breeze.

Then, there was Ost-in-Edhil. The elven city stood elegantly against the landscape, built into and around the foothills, straddling the rivers. The largest portion of the city sat at the conjunction of the rivers, a towering circular spire rising up into the sky. White stone arches surrounded the base, allowing access to all levels from every side as it winds higher. Domed circular divisions dotted the architecture. The city spread farther back into the hills, disappearing from view. From two sides, grand vaulted bridges crossed the rivers. The bridges were covered with intricately carved stone, lined with hanging lanterns that burned day and night. Each light was held by statue designed to resemble both man and beast. Slowly the city spread out across the horizon until the stone gave way to farms and gardens.

"What welcome will we receive here?" She asked Veryan, as their escort stopped not far behind them. Her eyes roomed the valley before her, taking in the grand city as she sent Elladyr ahead of them.

"You worry overmuch, Elrond and Cirdan explained already whom you would meet. The Lord Celebrimbor is your cousin, son of Curufin, brother of Maglor. Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel are guest of his. All three I met when I traveled with your mother from Dorwinion. They are much like Elrond and Cirdan, you will find no judgement here." Her mentor replied, his voice soft yet firm.

"They accept him, he leads his own realm, while others despise me for the same lineage."

A sign escaped Veryan's lips. How to explain this complicated world and its people to her? Sometimes he forgot how young and naïve she still was. There were times he thought she was thousands of years old and then her insecurities and worries would seep through and he was reminded sharply of how young she was to face the cruelties of the world. "He has had many years to prove his allegiance and renounce the deeds of his father's family, years you have not had, you will have to accept this."

"That does not make it fair." Her breath huffed out as she shifted her weight on the horse.

"Life is not fair, you of all people should know this. We do not get to choose what life throws at us Aeroniel. But we do get to choose how we face it, so figure out how you will."

She clamped her mouth shut, biting back the retort itching to come out, firmly chastised and put back in her place. Her cheeks flushed pink, knowing the elves behind them heard the exchange, and she knew that they thought her a child. In many aspects, she knew she was still, but life, as Veryan stated, did not always let you have the life you wanted. Aeroniel nodded her head stiffly in response.

Nudging Calanon forward the others followed behind, silence enveloping them. Elrond had sent word of their arrival weeks prior to their departure. The Lord of Ost-In-Edhil and his guest were prepared for their arrival. She was not sure if she was happy about their knowing. How would they great them? Would the elves already know of her, would they have kept her identity a secret? There were too many possibilities and unknowns.

Aeroniel kept the stallion at a leisurely trot, putting off the inevitable for as long as she could. But the gate loomed ever closer all too soon, rising up from the banks as a horn blew from above, signaling they had been spotted. Silently she called Elladyr back to her, watching from the owl's eyes as rider mounted up from the main city structure and made their way across the bridge. Elladyr landed lightly on her shoulder as they stopped before the gates, which were open. Calanon tossed his head and pranced in place, feeling his mistress' nerves. The other horses, feeding off his energy, followed suit.

As they neared, she knew her cousin was not among them, nor were his esteemed guest, the energy fields were wrong, none emitted the power she knew they would possess. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and a steadying hand on the bay's neck. Opening her eyes, she looked upon the elves before her, a neutral expression donning her face as Calanon ceased his fidgeting with a swish of his tail.

"Hail! My Lord Celebrimbor bids you welcome to Ost-in-Edhil, if you would please follow me." The herald spoke, his voice clear and strong, reverberating through the air around them. It was clear how he came by the position.

They all bowed their heads in acknowledgment. She noted they were not startled by the owl on her shoulder, so she could only assume they had been made aware of her, at least as far as her animals. Though even Elrond did not know the full extent of the bond, there were a few details she managed to keep secret.

The meeting party turned and cantered back the way they came, and they followed closely behind. Aeroniel pushed the boundaries of the area, searching for her cousin. It did not take her long to find him. Power seeped from him as he stood with hands clasped before him at the courtyard situated at the end of the bridge. Though he held it in reserve, she could see its tendrils floating about him. She did not need to see his face to know they were family; his essence was so similar to her father's. The force hit her like a kick in the gut… her breathing hitched and she faltered, only for a moment, but falter she did. Calanon stumbled and hastily recovered from the jolt as Veryan cut his eyes to her, knocking his steed against the bay. The horses snorted in annoyance, but soon righted themselves. Steeling herself, she forced her breath in and out, counting each one, her heart rate gradually regulating. Ignoring Veryan, she focused on remaining in control.

Dismounting from their horses, the group faced their host. The Lord of Ost-in-Edhil was dressed finely. Robes of silk and velvet draped his body and an intricate circlet of silver sat on his head. Long dark hair cascaded down his back, held back from his face with delicate braids. Of course, Aeroniel could not see this as she stared at her cousin, who was currently preoccupied with her mentor to notice her, giving her ample time to study him and compose her fluctuating emotions.

His voice rang out clear and loud through the air, "Veryan! What a pleasure this is. I never imagined us meeting again so soon!" He exclaimed.

Veryan smiled and greeted the Lord warmly, "My Lord Celebrimbor," he bowed slightly, "It is a great pleasure to see you as well and under better circumstances. They clasped hands and a shadow briefly passed over his features, before vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

"Aye, and I apologize still for that day, but this shall be a fresh start and the beginning of a great friendship I hope, now…" He paused and looked past the ellon before him, his eyes widening, "By the Valor…"

Stepping around Veryan, Celebrimbor walked towards Aeroniel. She felt his energy shifting, flares jumped from his silhouette from all angles. He was confused, unsure of how to approach her. His uncertainty made her anxiety spike, her weight shifting from foot to foot as she struggled to school her features. At the last minute she realized he was going to touch her and it took all of her self control not to flinch as a large calloused hand gently cupped her cheek, "You could be his spitting image…" His voice faltered. Secretly, she was glad he was struggling as much as she with their meeting. What she did not predict was him wrapping his arm around her, hugging her tightly. Aeroniel squealed in surprise, causing the company to snicker quietly around her as her arms flopped uselessly in the air. If the other elf noticed her discomfort, he did not let on.

At the moment his willpower was hanging by a thread, much like the elleth's before him. Thanks to Elrond he had had time to prepare, but it was not enough. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him, nor the emotions tearing through him and now threatening to take control. There was no doubt who her father was, she was Maglor made over. He had not been close to his uncle. No, once he was old enough to understanding the deeds of his family and the oath they took, he rejected them, turned away from their path of death and destruction. But seeing her, he thought of his family, now forever lost to him, all his sadness and grief that had been blocked away, were now bubbling over. Images of his father and his childhood flashed in his mind and he thought of all he missed out on because of his grandfather and the evil of Sauron. But joy there was also, here before him was family, something he did not expect to have again while on Middle Earth. Plenty of friends he had made over the years, but he was without family, but no more. He had a cousin. Unable to contain himself, he had enveloped her in hug. Celebrimbor knew he had taken her by surprise, had felt her tension, knew she had been uncomfortable, but could not make himself stop.

He had made himself finally, pull away from her. He held onto her shoulders, grinning like an elfling as she stared at him in utter confusion. "Come!" He bellowed, "I will see you to your rooms to freshen up and rest from your journey. We will wait to get acquainted over supper!" Taking her by the arm, he paraded them through the city and to their quarters.

Aeroniel tried to ignore the elves they passed, each one pausing to watch their Lord and her. She could not see their stares, but she felt them. Keeping her gaze straight ahead, she avoided looking towards them, forced her mind to push their energies to the back of her mind. Her uncle spoke, though she heard little of what he said. Shutting her eyes briefly, she forced her attention to Celebrimbor. The elves would treat her how they would, and she had no control over that. She would take it as it came. Once she was settled in her room, her cousin bade her goodbye until dinner was served. Light refreshment s were already laid out on a table near the terrace and she helped herself to the luscious fruits and juice provided.

A soft knock sounded on the thick wooden door. Aeroniel felt the approach, saw the pails of water they carried and knew they were maids come to fill the large bath. Sighing, she pushed up from the chair and opened the door. They bowed their heads and curtsied, quickly introducing themselves. Stepping aside, she gestured for them to enter and them got out of their way. The last elleth held a pack out to her, her eyes cast to the floor.

"My Lord Celebrimbor bade me bring you this as your belongings have yet to be brought up. He hopes that you will accept this gift and wear it to dinner." Her voice was strained, and she stumbled over the words. Shaking hands held out the parcel.

Keeping her sigh contained, she thanked the elleth and took the gift from her hands. She asked her to please inform the Lord Celebrimbor of her gratitude and that she would gladly wear the garment. As the others left, she thanked them and shut the door quickly behind them, sliding the lock into place. Releasing her pent up sigh, she stripped from her traveling clothes and settled herself into the steaming water to prep for the coming dinner.


	8. Let Truth Guide You

Let Truth Guide You

Chapter 8

Aeroniel decided that she hated feast. Already she had been introduced to more people than she could count. Trying her best to remember their distinct energies and place them with a name had given her a throbbing headache. Not too mention the wine that kept getting thrust into her hands. She felt obligated to drink it, too worried to offend her host and cousin.

The energies around her drained her. There were so many elves, even in the grand ball room, she could not escape the onslaught. With each turn about the room attached to Celebrimbor's arm, another energy field would knock hers, some familiar, some not. Everything was on overload.

Try as she might, Aeroniel struggled to compartmentalize her senses, too overwhelmed to concentrate and too tired from travel to have the willpower. All her focus was on keeping it together. She could not give them any reason to doubt her, any reason to see her as more of an oddity than she already was.

All the elves she had been introduced to had been polite. Few seemed to care that she was the daughter of Maglor. It was when they learned of her mother's heritage that she could detect the shift in their tone of voice. Hear the slight nuance of haughtiness enter their speech. Though Celebrimbor had only told a few elves who had asked in their greeting, word spread like wildfire and now elves where asking to confirm her heritage when they were introduced. Celebrimbor's voice gave little away. He spoke eloquently and with exuberance to all, without a trace of annoyance or anger at their clear snubbing of her Avarin blood.

However, she could not be sure if he did not care, did not detect, or was just skilled enough from his many years to conceal what he truly felt and thought. She hoped it was the later, but the voice of doubt I her mind screamed otherwise, telling her that he did not care. Her heathen bloodline tainted her relation to him. Her doubt told her that he wanted to make an exhibit of her, and her shoulders slumped at the thought.

Mentally kicking herself, she forced herself to stand tall. They would not see her break; they would not get the best of her. Not here, not now. Putting on a show, she continued to smile and greet the elves as they were introduced, making mental notes of the energies she especially wanted to avoid, cataloging them at the forefront of her memory.

The night drug on and as her energy drained, she found herself leaning more and more heavily on her cousin, who seemed oblivious to her wearied state. But, as if reading her thoughts, his voice cut through the haze around her. "You must forgive me, in my excitement, I seem to have pushed you past exhaustion." His voice was quiet, speaking closely to her ear, "Please forgive me."

Sluggishly she found her voice, struggling to keep her words from slurring, "There is nothing to forgive my lord."

"None sense, you should have told me you were weary. Come, I shall make our excuses and escort you to your room." He gave no chance for reply as he strode across the room, dragging her uselessly along. Celebrimbor spoke to the elves of his council and to Veryan and the company that came with them from Harlond. Aeroniel was not even sure if she spoke or not, exhaustion steadily creeping over her. Vaguely she remembered Veryan and a few others also stating their desire to retire. At least she would not be the only one to withdraw before the end of the festivities. Granted, Aeroniel was sure they were leaving on her behalf, not because they were truly ready to leave.

She was thrilled when, true to his word, Celebrimbor deposited her at her room, "Rest well Aeroniel, I look forward to our time together, and hope you enjoy your time in my city." With a slightly bow her left her alone.

Slipping quietly into the chamber and locking the door behind her, she made her way to the bed. The bed was huge, located in the center of the room, commanding the space. Without even attempting to undress, she crawled onto the plush surface and collapsed, letting the bedding suck her into their warm folds as sleep quickly took her.

When she finally started to awaken, she was meet with a pounding head. It felt as if her mind was filled with birds, cawing and scrapping to get free. Blearily she tried to open her eyes, but the sun streaming through the balcony caused her to quickly shut them tight, as pain knifed its way through her already pounding skull. She groaned and curled into a ball in the center of her bed, thoroughly convinced she was dying. Somehow, she managed to allow herself to fall back asleep.

However, all too soon, a knock sounded on her door, jolting her awake and giving her a harsh reminder of just how terrible she felt. Not only was her head still pounding but now it felt like her stomach was doing somersaults. She debated between answering the door or running to the bathroom. But her decision was made for her when Veryan's voice called her from the other side, telling her to open the door.

The world spun as she groggily pushed herself up. The movement of the energy fields around her sent a new spasm of nausea through her. She had to clamp a hand to her mouth as she struggled to repress the gag rising in her throat. Gingerly she made it to the door and turned the lock, informing Veryan it was open, she then made her way straight back to her bed.

"I see someone indulged last night." His voice cut through the silence, making her grimace.

"Not by choice," She responded, grimacing at the loudness of his voice, though she knew he was not speaking any louder than normal, his voice was like a screech owl in her ear.

"Oh? I suppose Celebrimbor forced the drinks down your throat, did he?" Veryan retorted.

He was displeased with her, that much was clear, guilt clawed at her. "He kept giving them to me, I could not say no and be rude."

Veryan sighed, the chair creaking as he sat, "Aeroniel, he would not have been offended had you said no. You must speak up for yourself."

Insecurity gnawed at her. She knew he spoke the truth, but all she could think of was her reception from Gil-Galad that was less than ideal. She had not wanted to give her cousin any reason not to want her—not accept her. Turning away from her mentor, she mumbled, "Can we talk about this later when my senses are not on overload?"

"This is why you must speak up for yourself. What if you were not in the safety of Ost-in-Edhil. What if, you were in the wilderness, caught unaware, unable to function?

"But I am not, I knew I was safe."

"Maybe wilderness was a poor choice of analogy. You do not have to be in the wilderness to be in danger Aeroniel, it can come in many forms and at any time, you must be prepared." Exasperation laced his voiced as he sighed yet again.

"I am sorry, I will do better next time," She whispered, sinking lower into the bed, knowing Veryan was disappointed. It hurt, she just wanted to please her cousin, to be welcomed, and in so trying had disappointed one of the few people who meant the world to her.

"You are not a child anymore."

Anger welled inside her. Although his voice was soft, regretful, the words angered her. She had never been able to be a child, not truly. Since the Valar came to her and her parents that day on the beach, nothing had been the same. She had been groomed by them all to fulfill a purpose she was not even sure of. One that she did not know how to fulfil. "Well maybe I want to be!" Aeroniel exploded, pushing off the bed, stumbling as she did so, and the room spun around her. "You want me to stick up for myself, fine—please leave, I do not feel well and am done with this conversation." Tripping over the rugged floor, she made it to her bathing room and shut the door, sliding to the floor behind it. She felt Veryan leave after a few moments of silence. Burying her face in her hands, she forced away the tears.

Her heart ached. In her heart she knew he meant well, he wanted what was best for her. He had stayed behind to help guide her when no one else had and she had hurt him, had let him down. She felt pulled in so many directions, and unsure of who she was supposed to be. Aeroniel dropped her head back again the wood door with closed eyes and battled with her spinning mind.

…

By the time evening had arrived, Aeroniel's senses had mostly returned to normal other than a dull ache behind her eyes. She could function at near full capacity at least and that meant she had to get out of this room, the tension of her disagreement with Veryan still heavy in the air. She needed fresh air and space.

Quickly as she could, she stripped from the stale clothes from the night before and washed with the water from the pitcher and the remaining soap from her bath yesterday and dressed again.

Quietly, she slipped from her room, sending a silent prayer that no one was around. While she had yet to have a full tour of the city, she did not need to to find what she sought. Taking in a large breath of air, she could smell nearby trees. Pausing and stepping aside behind a pillar, she let the scents fill her, flowers bloomed around the tress and crickets chirped in the tall grass. Pushing her boundaries out she search for the source, rapidly finding the garden she sought. The energy of the orchard a stark contrast to the stone of the city.

As she made a move to go to the garden, a shift stopped her. A small group of elves were making their way past where she was. If she moved, they would see her. She was not ready to face the elves of the city alone, so she shifted back behind the pillar and waiting for them to pass as their voices floated to where she hid.

"Did you hear, the Lord Celebrimbor's guests are Avarin," one whispered.

"Not just are they heathens, but the elleth is the daughter of Maglor, can you imagine the combination?" the second chimed.

"Shh, our Lord is also the descendant of Fëanor, be careful what you say." A third voice replied.

"Oh, posh! No one is around to hear us. Besides, word is, she arrived rather heavily armed. With her blood and uncivilized ways, we should watch our backs," the second voiced giggled, "We would not want to be accosted by her wayward mind."

"They say she was beautiful though." The first spoke up again, "With long raven hair and striking features."

"Yes, if looking like an ellon is now considered beautiful." The second elleth responded in kind. "They say she looks exactly like her father." They all erupted into fits of laughter and they turned down another corridor.

Aeroniel stood frozen for many moments, her fingers clenched at her sides, and she struggled to regulate her breathing. She had to leave this place. Grappling to focus her mind, she forced herself to trace the path to the garden, her feet moving of their own accord once the task was done.

The serenity of the trees enveloped her as she collapsed against their rough bark, falling to the ground, the tears she had kept pent up, rushing forth. She cried for the childhood she would never know, for the fear of failing to become who she was expected to be and for the unjustness and cruelty of the world. She cried until she had no more tears to shed and her body shook.

Aeroniel took comfort in the gently caress of the plants' energies around her and was almost asleep before a new energy disrupted those around her. Starling her, she stood abruptly, spinning on her heels, instinct kicking in at the unfamiliar energy.

Quickly she located the source and a tall elleth walked softly into the garden, a babe in her arms. Her body relaxed, watching the mother coddle the small child.

"This is a lovely garden is it not?" The woman spoke, her voice soft, serene, strong. Aeroniel stiffened, the elleth had not looked up once from the child, had not seen her, yet she knew she was here. Her mouth was dry, she struggled to respond. "I had them design specifically for my purposes."

She cursed, she was not in a public garden at all, but a private garden. Which meant whoever she was, she was important. Just when she thought she had already dug her hole and buried herself, the dug itself even deeper. Looking at her feet, she mumbled, "I am sorry, I did not realize this was a private garden," and turned to leave.

"Come, join me." Her voice stopped Aeroniel in her tracks, it was commanding, it left little room for rejection and so she found herself walking towards the strange elleth. As she neared, she realized she was not only important, but powerful. Hers did not radiate from her as others did. Momentarily she studied her, testing her energy—she kept it close, not blocked away as Aeroniel did with hers, but she reigned it in. She was stronger than Celebrimbor and Elrond. Cirdan and Veryan were perhaps the only ones who were older, stronger. "You have been crying."

Taken aback, she opened her mouth to protest but the elleth stopped her. "Do not deny what I can clearly see." Though she could not see her eyes, Aeroniel felt her gaze lift to her face for the first time. "It does us no good to deny the truth. You can only run so far, and it will not take away the pain."

"What does?" She found herself asking, unsure why she felt the need to spill her uncertainties and her guilt and her fear at this woman's feet.

She watched as the elleth before her shifted, her head cocking to the side, regarding her, she watched as flares of energy emitted from around her body. "You must face it, accept it and learn from it. Your truths are what will define you in this life."

She did not know how to respond. She felt as if she had reached into her very soul and knew the burdens she bore, her deepest fears. The cooing of a baby brought her back to her senses, "She is beautiful."

"She is," She replied, "And hungry, I take my leave," she turned, pausing as she continued, "My garden is open to you when you are in need."

"Thank you,"

Aeroniel stood there dumbfounded as the strange elleth turned away, realizing she had not even learned her name. She shook her head and made her way to leave when she felt a caress in her mind, freezing her where she stood, a whisper echoing in her mind, _"Do not doubt who you are and who you are to become Aeroniel. Do not let fear and doubt guide you, you are more than what they believe. A fire lives inside you, a power greater than many could imagine. Embrace who you are, do not fight it." _ The voice drifted off, _"Until next we meet…"_ Spinning around, breathing hard, she looked for the source of the voice, not wanting to accept what she knew—that the voice sounded in her mind. She was alone, there was no one around, no one except the retreating form of the elleth and her elfling. Paralyzed, she watched the energy dissipate, realizing it was her who had spoken in her mind—Aeroniel shivered. Shaking herself from her stupor, she raced back to her room, now wishing for the shelter of its stone walls. Locking herself in, she closed her balcony curtains and shut herself away.


	9. Reconciled

GUYS! I'm back, so sorry for the hiatus over the holidays, but man, was it crazy with all the travel. I hope to not keep you guys waiting like this in the future! Please R&R, I love hearing from you guys!

Chapter 9

Reconciled

The next few weeks passed much the same, early mornings and evenings found Aeroniel in the gardens of the elleth with the child. By doing so, she avoided many of the elves of the city, finding solace in the plants and animals that grew and lived in the small paradise within the stone. Still, she had not learned the name of the strange elleth who seemed to know her soul and could speak in her mind. However, like Veryan, she had been avoiding her. This feat had proven easier than hiding from her mentor. The strange elleth was absent from the daily meals in the great hall, Veryan was not. Aeroniel did not know how to break the gap forming between them, and it seemed, neither did he.

Taking a deep breath, she took in the fresh scents around her. Spring was coming to the land. Soon, the trees and bushes would be ripe with new growth—growing heavy with fruit and flowers—bringing new life to world. Dark clouds had settled on the horizon, threatening rain. Though she could not see them, she felt when they covered the sun, its warming rays vanishing, the day mirroring her mood.

Energy flickered and she jerked to attention, relaxing only slightly as Veryan's familiar energy mingled with her own. Keeping still she waited and watched his approach, remaining silent. Upon reaching her, he sat beside her, leaning against the large tree. Silence encroached on them, and many awkward moments passed, before he spoke up.

"So…" His voiced drifted off on the cool breeze.

"So…" Aeroniel repeated, unsure where he was preparing to take the conversation. He cut his eyes towards her, she could feel his action, could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"I suppose I should apologize." He stated, as he returned his gaze to the garden around them, his voice flat.

"Why? You do not wish to." she asked plainly.

He sighed beside her, and closed his eyes, "You could not just make this easy, could you?"

Shrugging, she replied, "What is the point in apologizing if you do not mean what you say? You want to bridge the breach between us, and planned to do so with an apology, but you are not sorry for what was said."

"No, I am not." Though, he was glad she spoke truthfully, he was regretting such teaching today. She was not going to make this confrontation easy, not matter how desperately it needed to be done. Granted it was a skill Aeroniel would need on her journey, both now and to come.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips. "Nor should you be, however, I was not trying to be childish. I was scared and insecure. Everyone has told me what to expect from others—their judgement, their hostility, and pride. But it did not matter, I was not prepared to hear and feel the anger and the slander. I wanted to be accepted." She left off the fact that she had been childish the past weeks, hiding and avoiding him and the others they had traveled with, their host—her cousin—included. She knew it and vowed to herself to not run and avoid her problems or fears. Running would get her nowhere—the mysterious elleth's words echoing in her mind—except backwards.

"There are elves here that will, and have, accepted you. Many are powerful and hold much influence, but I fear, you will never be accepted by all. Even elves fear what they cannot understand, and they do not understand you. They see you as a threat or as an oddity that has no place in their perfect world. For all our years and knowledge, we can still be small-minded"

"But how do I get past it Veryan? How do I not let it affect me?"

He smiled sadly, "Blades, arrows, magic…they are not the only weapons that exists. Words are weapons Aeroniel, remember that. They can slice as sharp as your sword, they can beat one down harder than any hammer or axe, and sometimes, their wounds go deeper than any physical wound you receive. Never forget that, not only for yourself, but for when you speak to others. Other's words will always affect you, but it is how you respond and what you believe that matters. Do you believe you are evil?"

"No, but…" She started but was interrupted.

"No buts. Do you believe in yourself?"

"I try to."

"Do you believe in your abilities?"

"Yes."

"That is good enough for now," Veryan acknowledged, laying his hand over hers, "Just remember who you are, the rest will come." She could only nod her head and again they lapsed into silence.

After a few peaceful minutes, Aeroniel spoke, "Whose garden is this anyway?" curiosity getting they better of her.

"You do not know?" He questioned with surprise.

"No, I only saw the elleth once, when I first stumbled upon it, she invited me to use it upon my leisure, but I failed to learn her name. Since then, I have not seen her again." She explained.

Folding his arms around his bent knees, he answered, "This is the personal garden of the Lady Galadriel."

She snorted, "I should have known, you are the only one here whose power is stronger."

"I am sure soon, you will meet formally," her mentor spoke and then abruptly changed the subject, "Tomorrow, Lord Celebrimbor request your company. Do not ask me why, I am not privy to that information, but I am sure it will involve his forge."

"His forge?" She questioned, dumbfounded.

"Yes, my dear girl, his forge, his pride and joy. You shall see. Come now, let us be on with our day." With that, he pushed from the ground, extending his hand as he pulled her too her feet as well. Both brushing the dirt and grass from their clothes, they left the garden.

* * *

Dawn came early, the chirping of birds bringing her forth from slumber, the sky yet dark, sun rays just making their first streaks across the horizon. A cool breeze rippled through the veranda doors, billowing the sheer curtains. She sighed contentedly until she remembered Celebrimbor requested her presence for the day. Anxiety shot through her as she shot out of the bed, flinging the covers in the air. The cold stone floor, hit her feet with icy tendrils, chasing away the lingering wisps of sleep. She hissed in displeasure and made her way to the washroom.

Splashing water on her face, she performed her morning ablutions and got dressed. She then made her way to the hall, where breakfast was just being laid out from the kitchens. Grabbing a plate, she filled it fresh breads, cheeses and fruit, before making her way to a table, glad to be one of the few up. While the others who made it to an early breakfast generally sat together, she picked a seat away from them. Nibbling the food on her plate, she watched other elves come and go and mingle, greeting each other good morning. Few, if any, noticed her. Until he walked in.

Celebrimbor zeroed in on her as he walked into the room with his advisors and Veryan, it was as if he could sense her as she could detect his energy well before he entered. She knew he was looking directly at her, as were the others with him, following his gaze. There was no escaping the company, she could not run, and she knew he would come to her secluded table, already his energy shifted her way giving away his intention. And of course, where he went, so did the majority of his people and soon her isolation was overrun with elves.

"Cousin, good morning!" He greeted enthusiastically. A few other quiet good mornings followed.

She nodded to those she did not know and to Celebrimbor, she spoke, "Good morning, My Lord."

"Just Celebrimbor, please, we are family," He chastised gently, smiling at the young elleth before him.

"As you wish," she conceded with a nod.

Clapping, he spoke again addressing her, "Veryan told you I requested your company today, did he not?"

"Yes," she answered, "I am free at your leisure."

"Perfect! We shall begin as soon as breakfast concludes." He explained vaguely.

"Begin what exactly?" Aeroniel questioned.

"You shall see." Celebrimbor stated with secrecy. She just raised an eyebrow and nodded her acceptance, not that there was much more she could do.

Breakfast was over none too soon for Aeroniel, her senses on high alert being around so many elves that she was unaccustomed to, though thankfully on a much lower scale than her welcome feast. She still felt in control and her head did not throb.

Without wasting anytime, Celebrimbor offered his arm as they finished and immediately excused them from the group.

He walked her through the expansive city and over the bridge that crossed the River Sirannon. Immediately she smelled the change. The smell of metal, smoke, and fire permeated the air, although not unpleasant, was a distinct difference from the smell of stone, food, and fresh air she had become accustomed to in the main city center.

They passed blacksmith shops and farriers and armories until they came to the center and faced a large circular stone building with multiple chimneys and smoke issuing from them all. "This, Aeroniel, is where my heart lies, my true home, this is my forge."

He gestured to the expansive circular room. She could each area was dedicated to different weapons and jewels. Swords, knives, axes, and an array of other weapons lines the walls while the other half was draped with necklaces, rings, circlets and other fine elven jewels. Aeroniel did not know where to start, she turned slowly taking it all in.

"May I?" She asked gesturing to the wall of weapons, wishing she could see the quality of the items with her eyes.

"Please!" He replied, clearly pleased.

Walking forward she ran her fingers along the blades, feeling their cool sharp blades beneath her fingers. Slowly they closed around the hilt a long knife and she pulled it from its mantle. It balanced perfect in her grip. Running her finger along its length, she felt the intricate designs carved into the blade and adorning the hilt. Gingerly she twirled the blade, testing it, amazed by the quality, only rivaled by her father's sword.

"Amazing, the craftmanship is beyond words."

Celebrimbor walked up behind her. "I have spent many years perfecting my craft. It is my joy and my solace. I come when I need to be alone, when I am upset, angry, I put all of myself into each of my creations. A family trait I suppose," he added ruefully.

"For this to be your heart, you say that with guilt." She challenged, placing the blade back upon the shelf.

"Not guilt for my gift, and not for my inheritance of it, but for the bloodshed this gift has brought over the centuries." He replied, "There are many that feel I should partake in my craft, worried that I will follow in our father's and grandfather's footsteps."

"Fëanor's gifts did not cause the bloodshed of our past, it was his choices in life and the influence of Melkor and Sauron that lead to our terrible past." She replied vehemently, also thinking of her own gifts.

"Wise beyond your years," He smiled, guiding her toward a large anvil, "And correct, although, there will always be those who will not agree and cannot see the truth of your words, but that is okay, such is the way of the world."

"Would you like to see how a sword is made?" He added, dropping the previous topic as if nothing else needed to be said. Granted she supposed that was the case, he stated the truth, just as she had done, what else could be said? There was nothing that would change the reality of what they had said.

And so, she nodded eagerly, replying, "Yes, I would like that very much." While she did not see herself becoming a smith like her cousin and grandfather before her, she did look forward to time spent with Celebrimbor and learning about him and her family and this strange new world she was being trust into.

With a smile and flare of energy, he expressed his delight and immediately delved into the process of sword making, drowning all other doubts that formerly plagued her mind for the time.


	10. Truths Reveled

**Chapter 10**

_**Truths Revealed**_

Heat blasted her face as Celebrimbor returned the metal to the forge for what must have been the tenth time. The heat's energy rippled through the air around her, dancing in bright red flares until it cooled and slowly dissipated, as if it was never there. She was as entranced with it as she was seeing the shape of the sword form before her eyes. The metal was lengthening and flattening with each pass, thinning as he went. Sparks flew into the air with each precise stroke, adding fireworks to the dancing flares. The sound of the hammer striking was all that filled the air, her cousin lost in his trade. Aeroniel did not mind. While she found it all fascinating, she felt no desire to create the weapons and jewels that adorned the walls.

Celebrimbor heated what would be a sword one last time before wrapping it to cool, speaking for the first time in hours, "Now we must let it cool. Annealing allows the sword to soften to then grind it into the exact shape I desire." He placed the sword to rest on the work bench, "Tomorrow we will start again."

Aeroniel had not noticed the day was coming to an end. Inside the forge she had been so focused on the energies inside and all around her, she had paid little heed to those outside. The sun was sitting low in the sky, its rays disappearing below the horizon. Fresh air assaulted her nose as she followed the ellon out and she could not help but to pause and inhale the sweet air. Free of smoke and ash, the clean air was a pleasant relief she had not realized she needed. Taking a few more deep cleansing breaths, she jogged to catch up with Celebrimbor.

She felt a twitch as they walked back over the river Sirion. The pull was getting harder to ignore, she wanted to run, she wanted the freedom of wide-open spaces. The expanse of land beyond the city teased her. There was only so much longer she could delay. Giving in, she finally asked, "Where is safe, should I wish to ride out?"

Celebrimbor smiles, seeing the longing in her eyes as she gazed over the landscape. She would never be happy in a city of stone, even one as large as his own, for long. There was a wildness to her, he thought, uncertain what made the idea bloom in his mind.

"Scouts routinely patrol our borders, which extends many miles in all directions. If you go out alone, stay in sight of the city, otherwise have someone accompany you. Our boarders are safe, but there are increasing orc activity beyond."

Aeroniel nodded, she was not happy to have to have company beyond the sight of the city, though she knew where her cousin was coming from. She had not yet seen an orc in person. But she knew enough from stories and books that a group was not something she wanted to tangle with alone. However, she also could not shift in view of the city, too few trees grew to offer adequate cover. She chewed her lips in thought.

"This bothers you?" he asked, seeing her mind toil over her options and make a decision. She wanted to go out alone and beyond the safety of the city, but why? He chuckled as she startled at his words, fumbling for a reply.

"What? No…no, that is fine."

"My dear, you must learn to school your features better and quicker if you wish to keep your thoughts to yourself. Your face practically yelled that you want to go beyond my cities borders and that you wanted to go it alone." He paused before adding, "Why is that I wonder?"

Working to improve schooling her features, she took her time responding, "I will be fine to ride out with Veryan." She chose to pointedly not acknowledge the truth of his statement.

"Ah, well, what if I had been hoping for the chance to ride out with you?" He countered.

She cut her eyes to the elf lord, "Did Elrond write you saying how to pull out my secrets? It will not work so easily a second time."

"So, you do have secrets!" Celebrimbor practically glowed, clapping his hands like a young elfling.

"We all have secrets. Admitting that I do does not mean that you will learn them." Her voice flat, knowing Elrond had done exactly as she suggested, the sneak.

"You wound me!" He mocked, grasping his chest with his open hands, "Do you not trust me?"

"Undetermined." Aeroniel simply replied. She trusted Veryan and she trusted Elrond. Part of her also knew that if Elrond trusted her cousin, then she should also, he was practically screaming at her to open up to the elf lord. So, reluctantly, she added, "I'll think about it."

"That is all I can ask."

They continued the rest of the walk in silence. She found it was a nice companionable silence as she closed her eyes. It made no change in her sight, but helped her enjoy more, the cool breeze and chirping birds. It helped her forget her thoughts and cares for just awhile. Surprisingly, she found herself looking forward to returning to the forge.

The morning was dreary, a soft pattering of rain could be heard as the drops hit the stone, creating a soothing melody. No birds chirped this morning. Pushing back the covers, she slid out of bed, the cool floor jolting her awake. The curtains felt light beneath her grip as she pulled them open. It had been almost two days since her visit to the forge with Celebrimbor, and today they would be heading back, he had stated last evening that the annealing was completed, and he could continue to the next phases. She found herself excited to head back and did not waste time making her way down to the great hall. Aeroniel did, however, still find a small table in the most secluded corner, but again, it made little difference because as soon as she was spotted by Celebrimbor, he sat with his advisors at her table and others flocked. Time, she found drug, as she was itching to leave the crowd and find solace in the forge.

Aeroniel watched mesmerized and her cousin worked tirelessly grinding the edges of the sword, grinding in gorgeous elven script and filigree. She did not know how long he worked at the grinding, it could have been days for all she knew, she was enthralled but the dancing flames and sparks in her vision, enthralled by the sword transforming. Watching, Celebrimbor began stoking the fire, adding fuel, building the temperature. White flares jumped in her vision as the temperature spiked.

Eyes wide, she watched the ellon place the sword in the heated chamber, until its edges glowed white like the flames themselves. How long he left the sword in, she could not tell, she had not cared to count. Quickly, he removed It and doused it in a large tank, causing her to jump as the liquid inside hissed and spit, and smoke plumed from the top.

"This hardens the blade," he told her, the sound of his voice causing her to flinch, "However, it is very brittle. What I will do next is temper it."

He explained as he went, "I will continue to heat and quench the blade, but now at much lower temperatures. This allows the blade to be strong, yet flexible so that it does not break. It can vary depending on the use and size, as well as the type of metal being used."

"So how do you know how long to do this for?" She asked, watching as he took the sword out for the last time.

He smiled, "Practice and trial and error. It took me many years to perfect the art. Now," he said holding up the sword, "All that is left is to add the finishing touches and polish it."

As they left the forge, it was dark out, the sun had long since gone down, and flickering torches lit the way back across the river, and the streets of the city. Again, she felt the pull as they walked across the bridge, the large expanse of land clearly visible to her even in the dark. Then Celebrimbor's voice broke through her thoughts once again, "I apologize, I have kept you out all day and most the night, you must be starving."

She had not really thought about it, but at the mention of food, her stomach gave a rumble, causing him to chuckle, "I guess then, I have my answer, come along, I can get us something from the kitchens." She just smiled and nodded, embarrassed that her stomach growled in front of him, giving her no excuse to turn him down and go crawl into bed.

Sitting at the large center table, she watched with an eyebrow raised as he raided his own kitchens, pulling out meats and cheeses and breads. Aeroniel knew the kitchen staff would not be pleased come the morning, but she also had a feeling this was not an uncommon occurrence.

For a while they ate in silence, her mind whirling through the past few days, her free hand, not shoveling food into her mouth, drumming a tune on her thigh. She had to shift and soon, the pull was getting to strong. She would not shift out of her own control, but the cat was a part of her, and yet separate. While she was always in control, the cat in her wanted to run, wanted to hunt, and she had suppressed it for far too long, she could almost feel her scratching to come out.

It would be so easy to just ask Veryan to go with her, she knew he would. He had been asking almost daily for the last week if she wanted to head out. Each time she had declined and each time she saw the question in his eyes and the worry. She should have said yes, but something kept holding her back, kept her from saying yes. Aeroniel knew it was because of Celebrimbor, as she continued to debate letting him in on her secret, but each time she chickened out. Elrond, she knew, wanted her to trust him.

"What is occupying your thoughts?" He asked, voice quiet as he studied her, his chin resting gently on his hands, his elbows on the table. Her fingers stopped their drumming. She sat frozen for a moment.

"Do you have another free morning soon?" She asked, turning to face him, she did not have to to see him, but she learned that it looked more natural, more genuine, from a young age.

It was his turn to quirk an eyebrow, "I am sure I can free up a morning, that is an advantage of my position, I get to make the rules," he smiled, and she narrowed her eyebrows. "Wanting to go back to the forge so soon?"

"No, actually," She started, before adding on, "I was going to take you up on your offer to ride out." And when silence met her back, Aeroniel quickly began talking again, "That is of course, if the offer still stands…I can go and ask…"

He held up a hand, stopping her rambling, a small smile on his face, "My offer stands. Rest tomorrow for it is late tonight. The morning after, I shall ride out with you." All Aeroniel could do was nod her head as she stood to leave before she lost her nerve and backed out.

Her morning ride out with her cousin came all to soon. She found herself outside Calanon's stall fidgeting. She had already brushed the stallion down, cleaned his feet, and brushed him again. Currently, Aeroniel found herself braiding his mane, least she brush him bald. Calanon stood steady, letting her work out her nerves, he had been attached to her long enough to know the difference between her personal anxiety and when he truly needed to be on alert.

She felt the shift before he ever stepped into the stables, Lord Celebrimbor, did not restrain his power and so it was like a flashing beacon to her and she did not complain. It gave her a few precious moments to take some deep steadying breaths. Aeroniel was going to do this, she had made up her mind and she could not back down now. She would not be a coward, even Veryan agreed that her cousin should know the truth. It did not help relieve the nerves in her belly.

"You've been busy this morning I see," The elf lord's voice drifted through the air. Had she not seen his approach, she would have startled at his voice, as he barely made a sound walking into the stables.

Shrugging, she replied, "Calanon, I fear has been neglected in his usual daily attention."

"Well, I am sure you have more than made up for it, I am almost certain the stable master will want to steal you away to work here," He laughed and Aeroniel cut her eyes at him.

"Funny, shouldn't we be heading out now?" Aeroniel opened Calanon's door and stepped around her cousin, who watched with interest as the stallion dutifully followed her from the stables and then ducked with a curse as the owl swooped down from the rafters at her whistle. He had forgotten about the owl, not sure that he had seen the owl since their arrival. Walking out, his own steed in hand, he saw her up ahead mounted and the owl circling overhead.

"Let's go!" He nudged his steed forward and cantered through the streets, he heard the clattering of hooves behind him as Aeroniel followed behind.

Once outside the city, she opened her mind to Calanon, he felt her need, knew her desire and was more than happy to oblige. He stretched his stride, eating up the ground, quickly overtaking Celebrimbor's horse. She did not know how long they ran or how far, Aeroniel just enjoyed the freedom it brought her. As the stallion slowed to a leisurely walk, she closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet air around her, knowing the city was long behind them. Suddenly, she did not care about shifting in front of her cousin, she was excited to.

"Well, that was exhilarating, and I think I misspoke before, my stable master will want you for an exercise rider instead of a groom." He chuckled, but also feeling alive and energized.

She smiled, a real true smile that lit up her face and put a twinkle in her eyes, an almost mysterious twinkle and again he thought something feral.

"Oh, we haven't even gotten to the best part." Aeroniel replied, her smile growing if that was possible. "I feel the need to stretch my legs."

He cocked his head at her as she pulled the rope she had not used from around his neck, and tossed him an end, "You may want to tie your horse to Calanon and keep a tight grip on the reins. "Why?" He asked but did as he was bid.

"You'll see," and with that, she lifted herself into a crouching position on the horse's back and looked back at her cousin and he was not sure he liked the look in her eye. With one leap, she flew into the air and let herself shift midair. She landed lightly on four large black feet and she was extremely glad that she had tied Celebrimbor's horse to Calanon as he was standing braced and calm against the other horse who was doing everything he could to bolt and the very dignified elf lord was stuck between trying to calm the crazed horse and stare dumbfounded at her. Sitting on her haunches, she cocked her head and would have laughed if she could have in her cat form.

"Well by the Valar…" Was all he could muster.


End file.
